Flying Free
by Sound Shadow
Summary: Sequel to Jail Bird. One year has passed since Deidara was sent to prison. Will he be destined to stay confined or will he break free? SasoDei
1. Introduction

_One year. Deidara had been in prison for one year. It's not like he was counting the days, there was nothing to count to. He had a life sentence, however staying in prison for the rest of his life wasn't his destiny. He belonged to the skies where he could flap his wings and be free of confining walls. If the blonde had of known what he did now, he may have chosen a different path. Would he have given up his one true love though? Deidara fully understood now the pain of having the people who are precious to you ripped away in an instant. Life was painfully fleeting_.


	2. Breaking the Habit

**AN: After a very long wait, Flying Free is now in action! This chapter is pretty short, I apologize for that but they should get longer. I'll try and update regularly.  
**

**Warning: This won't make sense unless you read 'Jail Bird' first.  
**

**It's made me so happy that I've already gotten reviews for just the introduction! Thank you so much xD  
**

Deidara watched the sky longingly, wanting to be a bird so he could fly through the vast space. The blonde was drawn back to reality with a swift kick to his shin and a disapproving glare from a shirtless male.

"Fucking pay attention blondie!" Hidan muttered out grumpily next to him.

"Sorry un." Deidara gave Hidan a sheepish grin.

"What fucking ever, like I was saying, stop coming to 'Kuzu for your fix, in fact stop fucking doing it. You're better than that and are you seriously that fucking blind that you see how much you're hurting Sasori?" Hidan snapped out at the stunned blonde "Don't just fucking stare at me like that, you had it coming." Hidan finished talking and walked off, leaving an unpleasant feeling to the air.

The blonde stared where Hidan had been sitting for some time before standing and heading back inside. Looking at the ground with annoyance. Deidara no longer paid attention as the other prisoners moved out of his way, jealously shimmering in their eyes. Deidara reached Sasori's and his cell. The red haired male was carving a piece of wood intently.

"Sasori Danna yeah.." Deidara called out softly.

"What do you want brat?" Sasori questioned, a soft smile on his face at spotting his blonde cell mate.

"I need help yeah.." Deidara whispered out, afraid of admitting it.

"With what?" Sasori asked, his thin brow raising slightly.

"I have to stop...please help me yeah.." The blonde trailed off. Hoping Sasori would fill in the blanks.

"Do you mean it brat?" Sasori asked before jumping off the top bunk with cat like grace, standing in front of Deidara the red haired male's eyes met Deidara's sparkling blue ones.

"Yeah.." Deidara looked away from Sasori's intense gaze.

"Look me in the eyes and say it Deidara" Sasori murmured.

"I mean it yeah.. I want to stop.." The blonde said firmly but quietly, his eyes staring into Sasori's muddy brown eyes.

Sasori tilted his head up slightly and captured the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss. Deidara smiled into the kiss, it was rare that Sasori ever initiated anything intimate. The red haired male began pulling away but Deidara brought their lips back together again, this time the kiss was more passionate. Sasori pulled away again, this time stepping back, making Deidara whine lightly.

"Thank you." Sasori muttered out quietly, his eyes shining with relief.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................**

Deidara lay on his bed writhing in pain. Withdrawals were hitting him hard. Retching into a bucket that Sasori had found him falling back onto the bed shaking slightly. Sweat pouring off him.

Another violent wave of pain was sent through his body, making him want to throw up again from the sheer intensity of the pain, leaning over the side of the bed and retching again, coughing out bile that stung his throat and tainted the air with an acidic smell. Deidara felt someone grab his hair and pull it away from his face. One more cough and Deidara sat back up again. Smiling as best as he could at Sasori whose muddy eyes showed concern.

"Thanks.. Sasori Danna yeah.."

"It will get better brat." Sasori reassured him quietly.

"I know.. It just hurts so much yeah. Ironic that thing that takes away pain is now causing me so much yeah." Deidara laughed bitterly before wincing.

"You'll make it through, you're strong." Sasori swept a piece of blonde hair off Deidara's face before stepping back and climbing up onto his bed and calling out a small "good night"

Deidara murmured his reply before closing his eyes tightly. Trying to shut out the pain. He knew he wouldn't be getting any real sleep tonight. Pain was eating away at his insides and he now had a raging headache. The blonde drifted off into a light and painful sleep. His eyes flew wide open only an hour later, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Orochimaru had been there, it was so real that he could feel the pain from the rape. He made a noise half way between a sob and a cough. Shaking heavily. He pulled himself out of bed and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. The cold sent chills through his body but he ignored it and forced himself to stand. Climbing his way up to Sasori's bed.

"Sasori Danna yeah.." Deidara called out softly.

"Danna..."

"_Danna..._"

"Please wake up yeah.."

"Nggh whhat?" Sasori looked around blearily, voice full of sleep and not quite coherent.

"I don't want to be alone yeah.."

"You're not alone brat.. " Sasori grumbled out.

"Can I stay with you tonight yeah?" Deidara pleaded, his eyes shining bright.

"If it makes you shut up."

"Thank you Sasori Danna yeah.."

Sasori didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and lifted the covers up, moving over to make room for Deidara. The bed really wasn't made for two people. To compensate for this Deidara pushed himself as far as could into Sasori, enjoying the warmth and comfort. The red haired male didn't argue, allowing Deidara to shift around until he was comfortable. The two males ended up sleeping with the blonde's head snuggled into Sasori's neck and his legs across Sasori's. Deidara's arm was thrown haphazardly across Sasori and he was lying on the other one. Deidara whimpered in pain occasionally and Sasori rubbed soothing circles onto Deidara's back, quieting the blonde male down.

....................................................................................................................................................

"Oi, asshole. Wake up. " Hidan called out loudly to his sleeping cell mate.

"Wake the fuck up you asshole!" Hidan poked the sleeping lump.

"Fuck off Hidan." Kakuzu mumbled out grumpily.

"I can't sleep Kakuzu." The foul-mouthed male whined out.

"That's not my problem, now shut up."

"I'm fucking bored though." Hidan whined.

"Then go jack off or something just leave me alone." Kakuzu snapped out and tried to sleep again.

"Will you do it for me?" Hidan asked coyly.

"No." Kakuzu deadpanned.

"Aww come 'Kuzu. Not even if I beg?"

"Just shut the hell up and try to sleep."

"I can't though.. I keep seeing _him_." Hidan muttered out with embarrassment and slight despair. Pain over coming his fuchsia colored eyes.

"Come on then." Kakuzu sighed reluctantly and let Hidan crawl into his bed.

Usually the two slept separate, preferring to sleep spread out instead of cramped in the small beds but after sex or when Hidan had a nightmare Kakuzu would allow the zealot to share his bed. Only when Hidan could hear Kakuzu's soothing heartbeat and feel his warmth did he let his eyes drift shut. Falling into a comforting sleep. No nightmares about Orochimaru plagued him. They wouldn't dare show when he was so close to his lover. Kakuzu kept the snake away from him in the day and at night in his dreams. Kakuzu listened to Hidan's steady breathing, recognizing the slow breaths meaning the almost white haired male had fallen asleep. He allowed himself to close his eyes now, knowing Hidan would be fine. He didn't show it around other people or even Hidan usually, but he really cared for the foul-mouthed male. Hidan was his drug, his addiction. He loved the male more than he loved his money. Kissing Hidan's head gently and wrapping an arm securely around the sleeping male Kakuzu then too drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Die In Your Arms

**AN: After a very very long time here's an update! Thank you to all my patient reviewers and I'll try to update more often now.**

**And another thank you to shh-its-me for beta-ing this, without you updating would take a lot longer!**

Deidara woke near the afternoon. He blinked slowly and glanced around the cell blearily. The blonde noticed something, everything was clearer. It was as if a fog had been lifted. His mind was no longer hazy. Deidara was so used to the feeling that he had no longer paid it any attention but now that it was gone, an amazing calm and clear sense filled him. He smiled brightly, truly meaning the smile without the aid of drugs. He leapt out of bed with new found energy, the smile turned into a small pout when he realised Sasori was not in the cell, his perfectly made bed stared at him mockingly. The blonde marched out of the cell with determination to find his red haired partner.

The blonde's smile had almost disappeared completely. He had been searching for Sasori for over thirty minutes and there was still no sign of the scorpion. Deidara sighed in resignation as he began walking back to his cell, head hung in defeat. As he was nearing the corner, the monotone voice of Sasori reached his ears like a beautiful music. Sasori's voice was chased out of the air by another one.

"Leader says it's time." **"We think Leader's wrong though. Don't know what he's thinking." **The two toned voice of Zetsu drifted from around the corner.

"If you're insinuating that Deidara can't be trusted then you might want to think again." Sasori growled out, his fist clenching tightly.

"Not at all." **"We wouldn't think that." **Zetsu responded hurriedly, a small smirk present. "We best be leaving then. Goodbye Sasori." He left, leaving Sasori to boil in his own rage.

"Danna yeah?" Deidara questioned after stepping around from the corner to Sasori before grabbing his clenched fist.

"How much did you hear?" Sasori asked softly.

"I didn't-"

"Deidara, how _much_?" Sasori asked again, annoyance filling his voice.

"Only the last part yeah..Something about Leader saying it's time and Zetsu being an ass and you being all cute and defending me, yeah." Deidara gushed out quickly, only taking a breath after he finished talking.

"Cute?" Sasori asked, momentarily surprised.

"Yeah.." Deidara blushed lightly and looked away.

"Stupid brat." Sasori muttered out fondly.

"Everything's so much clearer now yeah." Deidara stated happily, ignoring Sasori's insult.

"You're about to wish it wasn't." The red haired male said bitterly before walking away and calling over his shoulder. "Come on brat, Leader wants you at the meeting, it's time you found out what Akatsuki are really doing."

Deidara trailed behind Sasori, his former happiness dampened. The blonde felt like Sasori had completely ignored his new found freedom from drugs. Deidara felt bitterness clench at his stomach, threatening to tear him apart from the inside. The blonde scuffed his feet against the cold concrete floor, acting like a sulking child. Deidara put effort into deliberately walking slow just to spite Sasori. Much to Deidara's irritation, the red haired male showed no sign of been annoyed, he even slowed slightly to allow the sulking blonde to catch up.

Sasori tried to ignore the feeling that was clawing at him, possibly guilt. He didn't want to ignore the blonde like that but things were about to become a lot more complicated in Deidara's life and Sasori had to fight the urge to shield him from it. The scorpion was regretting ever getting Deidara into the Akatsuki. Sasori slowed down to delay reaching Pein and Zetsu's cell. He could he hear the dragging feet behind him and then the hesitant step as Sasori slowed.

The cell was in sight now and Sasori felt his body tighten with fear. He almost turned and took the blonde away from the cell but he knew that would be as good as signing his death warrant. Sasori released a small sigh before entering the cell with Deidara still trailing behind him.

........................................................................................................................................................................

All the members of the Akatsuki crowded into Pein and Zetsu's cell. Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu took up the bottom bunk whilst Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi took the top. Pein was sitting separately to them on a chair against the wall. All the members' eyes were fixated on Pein.

"The time's getting closer to put the plan into action. " Pein stated, gaining even more attention. Deidara's wandering hand withdrew itself from Sasori's leg. "The guards are no longer patrolling inside; they've retreated to the outside. This means all of our supplies such as food will be no longer be served. They'll bring in a supply truck and only the top groups will manage to get the supplies."

"Are you fucking serious?!" Hidan shouted out in shock "Are they trying to fucking kill us off?!"

As soon as the zealous male said that, everyone stilled. The air was heavy with tension.

"The Government doesn't want the prison here anymore, they will treat us like animals. We will kill each other off and those that remain will be taken somewhere else." Itachi stated coolly "Am I correct?"

"You know you are. The prison will be here for another three years maximum. During which our food will become scare and fatalities will rise. We already have the advantage over the other prisoners. They are unaware of what's going on. They will be unprepared." Pein said smoothly.

"What does this mean for the plan?" Sasori asked in a bored monotone voice.

"It will be an advantage for now, without guards in the prison it will be easier to complete the plan. However I'm under the impression the guards on the outside will increase. Precaution will need to be taken." Pein replied.

"Tch. Anyone who even goes near the fences will be shot without question." Sasori muttered.

"Stay away from them nasty fences!" Kisame grinned sharply.

"This really isn't the time Kisame.." Itachi said quietly.

"Fuck up Uchiha. Stop being so serious." Hidan snapped out.

"Stay out of it Hidan." The ebony haired male replied dangerously.

"Stay out of what? I didn't realise it was a fucking closed conversation!"

"Hidan, Itachi, enough fighting." Pein said calmly, trying to restore order to the meeting.

"Only for unintelligent whores like you." Itachi said cruelly, ignoring Pein.

"What the fuck did you say you fucking bitch!?" Hidan shouted out with rage.

"I apologise Hidan. I was unaware you struggled understanding simple English, though I am not surprised."

Hidan reached over Kakuzu, preparing to punch Itachi in the face. Kakuzu shot his arm out and stopped Hidan before pushing his arm back roughly and slamming Hidan's back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"Enough!" Pein shouted out in anger. "Hidan. Get out."

"Why the fuck do I have to get out? He fucking _started_ it!" The almost white haired male pointed at Itachi before his arm was knocked out of the air by an irritated Kakuzu.

"I fail to see how I started it." Itachi replied, holding his head up in defiance of Hidan.

"Don't you see Itachi? Oh wait, you really don't do you bastard?" Hidan replied lowly, hinting at Itachi's failing eyesight, continuing quickly before Itachi answered "If everyone's serious all the fucking time then tension builds up to a point where one of us will snap and kill someone. I don't really want to fucking see the Akatsuki torn apart because we can't fucking calm down and control our feelings."

"You'd be a prime example of that wouldn't you?" Itachi cut in.

"Yeah, I would. Now shut up and let me finish. I know that obviously we can't live life being fucking carefree because of the situation we're in but we don't have to let our rage and stress boil to the point where arguments break out like this so let me ask you this Itachi. What the fuck is wrong with an occasional joke to relive the tension?" Hidan let himself relax back against the wall, not expecting an answer.

The cell stayed deathly quiet. Everyone was in suspense to see if Itachi would reply. The crimson eyed male made no sign to show that he'd reply to Hidan. The silence dragged on uncomfortably.

"I don't know if I should change the subject yeah.. but what is the plan yeah?" Deidara asked after sometime. The blonde couldn't stand the silence and his curiosity was eating him alive about the plan.

"The plan, Deidara, is how we escape." Pein replied steadily, interested to see the blonde's reaction.

"Escape...yeah?" Deidara blinked slowly then started laughing "What is this? Prison Break yeah?" Deidara received blank looks. "It's a show about escaping from prison?" Deidara shrugged and silently berated himself mentioning something that none of the inmates would have a clue about as they had no access to a TV.

"You will not mention anything you hear in this cell to anyone but the Akatsuki. Do so and your life is forfeit." Pein threatened.

"You can trust me yeah."

"If I didn't trust you to an extent you'd already be dead." Pein's eyes glinted with danger.

"Why escape?" What life would we have? We'd be on the run constantly yeah."

"We're going to die Deidara. Most likely in the next three years if we stay here, if not we will be split apart. Could you live your life without Sasori at another prison?" Pein asked.

"No."

"Death is in our futures. Wouldn't you rather get to die with the one you loved? Wouldn't you rather die as a free man?"

"I want my last breath to be drawn in Sasori's arms, I want to die knowing that I'm free, yeah." Deidara confirmed Pein's statement, his voice strong and sure.

"This meeting is over. Leave." Pein stated tiredly, blinking slowly as he watched all the members except for Zetsu leave.

Itachi and Kisame headed back towards their cell with a quiet goodbye to the others. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu made their way down to the exercise yard, taking a seat and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Deidara's attention was focused at another table, he smirked slightly.

"I bet Kabuto loves his new position in Orochimaru's life." The blonde stated frankly, watching Kabuto hold a water bottle to Orochimaru's lips, his arms useless after Sasori's attack.

"Serves him fucking right too, that fucking creep had it coming." Hidan spat out bitterly.

"I do not understand why Pein won't let us end his miserable life." Kakuzu added grumpily.

"No one understands Pein's ways. Think I can break his legs too?" Sasori asked, almost hopeful.

"Don't go near him Sasori Danna yeah." Deidara requested sadly.

"Are you still worried about what Pein said brat?"

"How can I not be worried? He threatened to kill you yeah!" The blonde's voice rose with fright.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan questioned.

"Pein is very...serious about us staying away from Orochimaru." Sasori said quietly.

_Sasori and Deidara stood in Pein and Zetsu's cell. The blonde looked concerned as he watched his cell mate and Leader glare at each other._

_"Why can't we kill him?" Sasori asked with hate._

_"It does not concern you Sasori." Pein replied with authority._

_"It fucking does concern me with all the shit he's done!" _

_"Don't lose your temper at me. I have my reasons. Go near him again and I _will _kill you." Pein growled dangeorusly. "Now get out of my sight."_

_"Konan was wrong about something yeah. She told me you changed your name to Pein because you wanted to remove pain from peoples' lives but I think you just want to cause it yeah." Deidara's voice dripped with venom__,__ almost matching Sasori's. _

_A loud bang echoed through the room and Deidara flinched in pain as Pein's fist hit his cheek. Sasori flew forwards to defend the blonde. Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and dragged him out of the cell._

"Fucking hell. Pein is serious about us not touching that fucking filthy snake." Hidan looked over at Orochimaru in disgust.

A male with long white hair and a sickly thin figure listened to the conversation with great interest before making his way unnoticed back to his usual table. He sat down with a face that looked like he just received a get out of jail card. Two identical silver haired males shifted so they were holding onto Kimmimaro's hands, looking at him with admiration. Their alliance was to the white haired male, they had no respect for Orochimaru. The snake allowed it only because the twins were so useful to his group. The thin male shook his hands free of the twins. Despite their loyalty to him, Kimmimaro only had loyalty towards Orochimaru. He tolerated the twins' fondness only for the fact Orochimaru had use for them. The twins would only be controlled by Kimmimaro, they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone else who tried to use them.

"You look pleased Kimmimaro. Do tell what hass you looking sso happy." Orochimaru hissed out softly.

"I have some interesting news for you." Kimmimaro said, he was happy he'd found out something to please Orochimaru. His only goal in life was to make his master happy.

"Don't delay then. Tell me." Orochimaru snapped out impatiently.

"Sasori and the other members of Akatsuki are forbidden to touch you; doing so will forfeit their lives." The white haired male grinned.

"I can't imagine Sasori coming after me again. This is of no real interest to me." The snake looked away.

"They can't touch you Master. They can't defend the poor defenceless blonde." Kimmimaro explained, slightly thrown off that Orochimaru had been unaffected by his information.

"I see...That is interesting...I think it's time for revenge. Well done Kimmimaro." Orochimaru said after a few minutes silence. The snake-like man looked over at the blonde and lick his lips with delight.


	4. The Heartless Control Everything

**AN: Apologies for the long wait, I've been busy with exams and what not so hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now.**

**Warnings: There will be a juicy lemon.**

**

* * *

  
**

As Sasori entered his cell he was unsure what the odd human shape object was on Deidara's bed. It looked like his brat but the unmoving object that seemed to blend into the cell wall certainly couldn't be his brat. The Deidara look-a-like was not moving nor was it talking. It was like someone copied Sasori's infamous style of killing. Turning the blonde beauty into a human puppet, to be gazed upon for eternity but never to move by itself or have a mind of it's own other than the puppet master's will. That disturbed Sasori to some extent. Previously he would never have been disturbed and turned off his art but now the thought of this blonde having no will made Sasori's stomach churn uncomfortably.

The blonde still had not moved, his unblinking eyes gazing at nothing and yet everything. Sasori stood in front of Deidara and he was certain the blonde sunk further into the wall, he was nothing more than a part of the cell room. Sasori snorted with contempt for the blonde-turned-cell. The red haired male was wrestling between two options. Option one, resort to some kind of violence to gain the blonde's attention or, option two, try and talk to the blonde. Sasori weighed the options heavily. The first would give him some satisfaction but the second was perhaps the kinder option. Sasori picked up the unused pillow and threw it forcefully at the unmoving blonde's head. Sasori was not one for taking the kind option.

"What?" The unmoving part of the cell wall came alive, glaring irritably at the culprit that disturbed it.

"What?" Sasori snorted with disbelief. "You've become a part of the cell wall you damn brat. I should be asking you what!"

"A part of the cell wall yeah?" Deidara blinked, clearing his eyes of the foggy vision from not blinking for so long. "Grow up yeah."

"Grow up?!" Sasori echoed with annoyance.

"Yes, stop repeating me too yeah." Deidara smirked, "this isn't primary school Sasori yeah."

"Do not push me you brat," Sasori growled out. "Or you'll find yourself regretting it,' the red haired male stalked closer to the now smirking blonde. "I mean it Deidara."

"You don't scare me yeah."

"Do I scare you now Deidara?" Sasori whispered down into the blonde's ear, having made his way to the bed, sitting in front of the blonde and wrapping his pale hand around Deidara's fragile throat. "Doesn't this just make your heart beat a little bit faster?" Sasori applied pressure, slowly cutting off the blonde's intake of air. "Flight or fight Deidara?"

"I was never one for flight yeah." Deidara gasped out and placed his hands over Sasori's pale one. "Maybe that's why I've always gotten in so much trouble yeah,' the blonde ripped Sasori's hands away, leaving bruising and bleeding marks from his nails as the hand was forcefully removed.

"Are you sober?" Sasori spat out accusingly.

"I'm very sober yeah." Deidara's eyes glinted with unmasked emotion.

"Then what's wrong with you?" The red haired males tone was holding back anger.

"Who said something's wrong yeah?" Deidara raised his showing brow. "Maybe this is how I am when I'm truly sober yeah."

"Don't push me away brat." Sasori's tone softened.

"I'm not yeah."

"You're lying. I won't let you do this."

Deidara lent forward and captured Sasori's lips in demanding kiss. Deidara's tongue forced it's way into Sasori's mouth, trying to dominate the red haired male. Sasori retaliated and wrapped his tongue around the blonde's, quickly dominating over the blonde and making him moan slightly. Sasori's hands slipped under Deidara's shirt and rubbed and the well toned body before his hands held the bottom of the shirt firmly. Deidara raised his arms and allowed the shirt to be removed swiftly. Sasori shifted slightly and felt Deidara's hardness press against his thigh. The blonde gave a small moan of approval at the contact. Sasori moved again, this time leaving his place from above the blonde who gave a whine of objection.

"Lay down brat." Sasori ordered huskily.

The blonde followed the order and laid down on the bed. Sasori took his place above Deidara brought their lips together with a heat searing kiss. A pale hand idly played with the waist band on the blonde's track pants before sliding his hand in and wrapping it around the straining erection making the blonde gasp with pleasure as the pale hand stroked him, the pace increasing until Deidara was whimpering with need. The sounds made Sasori's pants feel restricting against his own hardness. The blonde seemed to take note of this and pulled the red haired male's pants down. Sasori removed his hand from Deidara's erection and removed his pants and boxers completely before taking Deidara's off as well. Their hard members were exposed to the cold air and the blonde pulled Sasori down on to him. Rubbing their aching erections together for relief.

Deidara kissed Sasori's mouth softly before kissing down his jaw and down his neck, he rested his slightly bruised lips against Sasori's neck. Sasori felt Deidara's lip move in a smile before the blonde latched onto Sasori's neck, sucking and nipping softly. Sasori grunted in pleasure and ran his hand along Deidara's toned chest, he rubbed at the small bud, making it erect, though Sasori couldn't see Deidara's nipple he knew it was light tan in colour. Sasori moved his hand over to the neglected bud and gave it the same attention, receiving moans of approval from Deidara. Their straining members ground against each other and Sasori grew impatient, he removed his neck from Deidara's reach and shoved his fingers in Deidara's mouth.

The blonde looked at Sasori with lust filled eyes that drove the red head insane. Deidara's tongue wrapped around the two fingers sucking until they were well lubricated. Sasori removed the wet fingers and moved them down to Deidara's entrance, with slow moves he ran his fingers around the tight hole before slipping one finger in. Deidara gasped slightly, pain and pleasure radiating from his eyes. Sasori moved his finger around and in and out before adding his next finger. The quick and skillful fingers were making Deidara pant with need. Sasori removed the fingers and placed his aching hardness at the entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and sheathing himself inside the warm blonde. Deidara's head fell back against the bed and his eyes drifted shut in the painful pleasure. Sasori quickly pulled out before slamming back into the panting blonde, his hardness searched deeply within Deidara to find his prostate. With another quick thrust Deidara let out a loud moan of pleasure, his face showing ecstasy. Sasori aimed for the same spot over and over making Deidara see white spots in his vision.

Sasori grabbed hold of Deidara's hardness and with quick pulls began to bring Deidara closer to the edge. Sasori could feel the heat around his cock tighten and it made him slam into the blonde faster, he knew they were both about to go over the edge into blissful orgasms. With precise timing Sasori shot his seed deep into Deidara, filling him up with his essence. The blonde's own seed coated Sasori's stomach. Sasori slowly pulled out his softening cock and rolled off the blonde, the sheets were covered in mostly Deidara's cum. The blonde smiled softly and nestled his head into Sasori's neck. Deidara resisted the smirk at successfully distracting Sasori only then he grimaced with why he needed to distract the red head.

_Deidara wandered listlessly around the mostly empty corridors, he was restless and unbelievably bored. The Akatsuki members were scattered through out the prison with seemingly mundane tasks to help their goal. The blonde was sure Pein gave him the job to 'listen out for any plans that could prove troublesome to the Akatsuki' just so he was doing something and not interrupting the more important tasks that only Pein, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi and kakuzu attended to. Hidan and Kisame were stuck with the same shitful job as the blonde, he was positive it was just to keep the loud mouthed and out going members out of the way because the lacked the understanding and tact to attend to the 'delicate' tasks._

_The blonde turned the corner with unhurried need, he froze. Sakon, Ukon and Kimmimaro stood close with their heads together discussing something quietly. The two twins each had one of Kimmimaro's hands, griping them like their life depended upon in. Deidara tried to hear what they were talking about without getting any closer. The blonde could only make out quiet murmurs. He shifted closer to the trio. One of the twins looked up and grinned with a sadistic grace._

_"Look what I've spotted Brother." The twin purred out._

_"A little lost lamb, should we be the shepherds or the lions Sakon?" Ukon said softly with dangerous eyes._

_"Neither, Sakon, Ukon, stand down." Kimmimaro stepped forward, standing in front of the twins._

_"Fuck off un." Deidara snapped out and turned to walk away._

_"All bark and no bite, shame." Kimmimaro shook his hands free of the twins, they quickly grabbed hold of the white haired males shirt instead. "A coward like you doesn't deserve to be so high up."_

_"Can we mess his pretty face up 'Maro?" Ukon asked with hope._

_"No Ukon, Kimmimaro doesn't want us to touch the pretty little girl yet." Sakon muttered back quietly._

_"You think I won't break all your faces yeah?" Deidara asked with venom, his eyes glinting with anger._

_"We're certain you won't lay a hand on us. We wouldn't want something to happen to your precious red head would we?" Kimmimaro smirked slightly._

_"He'd kill you without hesitation yeah."_

_"Whilst I'm sure that's true, Orochimaru on the other hand.." Kimmimaro left the sentence hanging, his smirk only widen._

_"Are you blind as well as stupid?" Deidara raised a brow, "have you not noticed that snakes useless arms yeah?"_

_"Perhaps, but I heard from a little birdy that no one in Akatsuki is allowed to lay a hand on Orochimaru."_

_"That's...not true yeah." Deidara looked uncertain and slightly worried._

_"Oh, it's very true." Ukon grinned._

_"Go to Orochimaru's cell at midnight or an unfortunate accident might happen to Sasori." Sakon informed the blonde in a conversational tone._

_Deidara didn't reply, instead he sped forward and swung his fist at Kimmimaro's face. The white haired male avoided it and the twins faces went from calm to anger. They tried to grab the blonde's arms. Deidara swung a kick at them, his foot connected with Sakon's stomach. Ukon grabbed Deidara's leg and pushed him back. The blonde hit the hard floor with a grimace. The twins grabbed Deidara's arms and forced him up, slamming him into the wall. Kimmimaro watched as the twins pinned the thrashing male against the wall._

_"I slaughtered my whole family, I ripped the bones out of my Father's body and used them to kill every single member of my family." Kimmimaro whispered out softly. "Try something like that again and I'll rip your bones out and shove them through your red head. You will be at Orochimaru's cell tonight and you will keep your mouth shut. Do we have an understanding?"_

_Deidara's head dropped forward in defeat, "I hate you all yeah."_

_"I'm sure you do." Kimmimaro held his hands out and the twins released Deidara and grabbed hold of the outstretched hands._

_Deidara slumped to the floor in misery. He watched the trio turn the corner and he was left alone in the corridor. The anger had left him and now he felt helpless and defeated. He was sure the suffering was over and now he was certain it would be worse than ever._

That was a week ago and now Deidara wasn't even sure what he felt anymore, he was drained of all emotions. It was too much for him to handle. The worst thing was Orochimaru's actions, it wasn't what he expected at all. Deidara had ventured out of Sasori and his cell ten minutes before midnight, he was quiet so he wouldn't wake Sasori. Dread was filling him, he knew he was going to be violated and possibly even killed. Deidara closed his eyes tightly, recalling the night.

_The blonde stood outside Orochimaru's cell, Kabuto was absent not that it surmised him. No doubt Kabuto was sulking somewhere. Deidara made his way into the cell hesitantly. Fear ripping into him like a pack of hungry dogs. Orochimaru licked his lips as he watched the nervous and terrified blonde._

_"Come in Deidara, take a sseat." Orochimaru hissed out pleasantly, he nodded at the bed, his arms at his side uselessly._

_Deidara took a seat on the bed, looking at Orochimaru suspiciously as the snake stayed sitting on a chair. "What do you want yeah?"_

_"Me? I want a lot of thingss Deidara, but right now, I jusst want to talk." Orochimaru grinned at the blonde's confused face._

_"Talk yeah?"_

_"I acted wrongly before and I want to apologize, it was never my intention to hurt you," Orochimaru looked sincere, "I don't expect anything from you, I would jusst like to know you better."_

_"You're fucking full of it Orochimaru yeah." Deidara looked slightly bewildered "You seriously expect me to fall for your bullshit yeah?"_

_"I can't imagine you would believe me, but I will make you ssee that I am truly ssorrry. You may leave Deidara." Orochimaru watched as the blonde rushed out of the cell with confusion. The pale man grinned in satisfaction. He would make sure he broke the blonde into so many pieces not even Sasori could fix him._

Deidara rolled over, his back turned on Sasori. The sleeping red head muttered slightly and rested his arm over Deidara's naked hips. The blonde allowed himself to be held and forced himself to sleep. Deidara opened his eyes sleepily, he manged to get adequate sleep. It surprised him to see that Sasori was still dead to the world. Normally the scorpion awoke before him. Deidara pulled his clothes on and pressed a light kiss to Sasori's forehead and then left the cell. Deidara headed down towards the yard. He was stopped before he reached the yard by two identical males. Deidara put his guard up, he didn't trust the twins without Kimmimaro around and even then they were unpredictable. Deidara had heard that three years ago Ukon snapped and killed two males and apparently a dog, Sakon was deeply bonded to his twin and felt compelled to ensure his twins safety by helping to make sure he stayed by Ukon's side even if it mean he went to prison. They were only sixteen at the time and sent to a juvenile prison. As soon as they turned eighteen they were sent straight to this prison.

"Look Ukon, it's the little lost lamb again." Sakon smiled playfully yet anyone could tell the murderous intent emitting from the male. So much for Sakon being the sane one.

"Are you lost little lamby? Don't worry now, we'll take care of you." Ukon stepped forward, he was definitely the more crazed twin.

"Where's your Master yeah?" Deidara asked with sarcasm, "shouldn't you be leashed at his side yeah?"

"Maro can't watch us all the time, it's our time to play with the little lamb." Both twins advanced on Deidara who stood his ground.

"Orochimaru won't be pleased if you touch me yeah." Deidara tried reasoning with the twins.

"Too bad for you we don't care what he says." Sakon smirked,

"Enough!" Kimmimaro shouted at the twins as he walked down the corridor. Deidara felt oddly relived at the male's precense, the twins weren't someone he wanted to fight. The relief didn't last long as Kimmimaro walked past the twins only to stop in front of Deidara. "Orochimaru wants you at his cell tonight. Same time as before." The three males left again, leaving Deidara with the same misery as last time when he saw them. Deidara sighed heavily in defeat and sat outside, enjoying the sun's warming rays and entertained the possibities of been free.


	5. Hear Me Out

**AN: I have not abandoned this story, I just haven't been able to write, but now hopefully I will be able to update more regularly. The next chapter is nearly done, I hope everyone is still interested in reading this because it has been such a long time. Reviews would be lovely.**

**

* * *

**

Deidara breathed in deeply then released the air out of his lungs slowly, the affect wasn't calming though, which was what he was aiming for. The frustrated male breathed in deep a few more times just in case it decided to calm him down. Still no affect. He let the last deep breath with an irritated puff, his sunlight blonde hair shifted as the air hit it. Deidara was still agitated and angry. He longed to turn something into a beautiful artwork but that was not possible. Everything was making him more and more angry, the wind blew his hair in the wrong direction so he stalked inside. An inmate was in his way, he pushed the surprised male into the wall with frustration. The final straw was Zetsu grabbing him by the arm to halt him.

"What?! What the fuck do you want yeah?" Deidara spat out as he ripped his arm away from the clutches of the schizophrenic male.

"There's a meeting on at midnight" **'Speak to us like that again and you will regret it.' **Zetsu left with precise movements, it was almost as if he slid into the walls.

Deidara didn't reply, his lips formed a thin line of annoyance and he kept walking. Midnight, of course, Deidara kicked an unsuspecting piece of rubbish into the wall. Orochimaru demanded that he be at the his cell at midnight and now Deidara was expected to be at Pein's cell at the same time. If he didn't show up to Pein's cell, most likely Pein would kill him, if he didn't show up to Orochimaru's cell then Sasori would be killed. Deidara already knew whose cell he'd go to but it didn't stop the slightest thing from sending him into a rage. Deidara glanced out a window, the thick metal bars slightly obstructing his view. The sun was setting, the sky was thrown into multiply colors. Reds mixed into oranges and the pinky grey clouds slowly wisped past. The clouds were glowing as the sun sunk behind them. The sunset usually pleased Deidara but now it just made him even more irritable. It meant midnight was closer than he wanted.

The food was now been delivered by a truck once a week, it was chaos. Constant riots broke out as the inmates scrambled to claim food for themselves. It reminded Deidara of watching starved street dogs fight over a scrap. Akatsuki never had problems to secure food, no one was game enough to stop them. Akatsuki, however had decided the best measures would be to keep all the food in a single cell and have one member guard it at all times. Once the food became even more scare the inmates would forget their fear and self preservation in the chance of stealing food. Naturally the food ended up in Kisame and Itachi's cell. Kisame been the largest member and Itachi always had the 'don't fuck with me' vibe. No one would sneak into their cell at night unless they had a death wish.

This was where Deidara was heading, because on top of all the things that were pissing him off, his stomach was growling. As he reached the cell he spotted Hidan leaning against the bars in a lazy pose. Hidan held no weapons to defend the food. His bare chest rippled with underlying muscles. The zealous male smirked, superiority dripped off him. The smirk changed to a grin of recognition and he gave a half hearted wave when he saw Deidara. Hidan pushed himself of the bars, he stretched and rubbed his back, indents from the bars ribbed his back.

"Hey fucker." Hidan stepped forward to meet his closest friend in Akatsuki.

"Food. Now, yeah." Deidara then gave a caveman like grunt.

"Seriously? Good to see you too Dei." Hidan rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the cell, "well help yourself."

The ravenous and still agitated blonde grabbed a bag with a few remaining pieces of bread. He bit into the slightly stale bread, crumbs dropped on the floor. Deidara then grinned and climbed up onto the top bunk, which he knew to be Itachi's bed. No matter how angry he was, he always could find a small amount of joy in making Itachi's life hell. Hidan joined him and grabbed a piece of bread as well. They both then proceeded to make as many crumbs as possible. Most inmates would cringe at the waste of food but it did not bother them.

"Is everything okay Dei?" Hidan left himself show brief concern before forcing his shields back up.

"Yeah, just everything's pissing me off." Deidara omitted the thing that was concerning him the most.

"Ah," Hidan smirked in a knowing way, "that time of the month right?"

"Asshole yeah," Deidara smacked him on the arm but gave a small smile.

"You know it baby."

"Did you just call me 'baby' yeah?"

"Would you have preferred me calling you bitch?" Hidan raised a brow then added, "cause that's what you are."

"And I repeat, asshole yeah."

"You lov-"

"If you end that sentence in baby, I _will _tell Itachi that it was you who cut the ass out of all his pants yeah."

"You wouldn't!?" Hidan mock gasped.

"Thank you for the information Deidara, though it was unnecessary." A smooth velvet like voice came from the entrance, "It was not hard to figure out who did it. Now get off my bed and if there's any crumbs I will make sure you choke on your food." Itachi stepped into the cell with cat like grace.

"Don't worry Hidan," Deidara jumped off the bunk and waiting to Hidan hit the floor next to him, "he won't be able to _see_ the crumbs yeah."

"You raise an excellent point, I'm just upset he could see the holes in his pants." Hidan and Deidara exited the cell but not before Hidan called back over his shoulder. "See ya fucker."

Itachi sank onto Kisame's bed and rubbed at his temples. His head throbbed unpleasantly. The Akatsuki brats caused him stress. Itachi knew they directed their attacks at him because he was so emotionless and uncaring. Itachi didn't truly blame them, he wished he could let his guards down but he didn't know how to anymore. The lives of his family hung over him constantly. He took every single life just to spare his little brother's. Itachi knew, if time was turned back he would do it again. There was only two members of his family that he considered true family. One was Sasuke, his sweet little brother who once looked up to him and the other was Shisui, his cousin. Shisui was like an older brother to him. Also a best friend. Itachi spent most of his free time with his cousin. Until the time when Shisui committed suicide. Itachi knew that was bullshit though. He knew the truth. Shisui was murdered by Madara Uchiha. The reason? Shisui was distracting Itachi from the ultimate goal. To take control over the whole of the Uchiha corp. It was worth billions and Madara longed to take control. However Fugaku, Itachi's father was the head of the company. Madara's late brother had left Fugaku the head position in his will.

The only way for Madara to have control would be to manipulate Itachi by using the only people he cared about. Itachi was going to ensure Madara was sent to prison for killing Shisui but before Itachi could act, Madara threatened Sasuke's life. There was nothing Itachi could do as Sasuke was staying with Madara for the holidays and even if he went to the police, Sasuke would be dead before they stopped Madara. It angered Itachi to no end his brother's life was nothing more than a manipulation tool. Madara instructed that Itachi kill his family so the company would be left to him but of course Itachi would be sent to prison meaning the company would fall into Madara's hands. The last capable member of the Uchiha family. Madara was a sly old manipulative bastard. Itachi growled slightly and fell back against the bed.

The wronged Uchiha would make sure the last thing he ever did was that let Sasuke know the truth and then end Madara's miserable existence. Itachi wouldn't delude himself into think that even if Madara's secret was told that he'd be released from prison. No matter what happened, it was still him that killed his family and for that he'd rot away in prison for life. Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The bed sunk slightly and Itachi knew it was Kisame. The large male lay next to Itachi and stroked his hair soothingly.

Kisame and Itachi didn't move from the bed until Zetsu was standing at the cell door informing them that the meeting was about to start. Itachi left for the meeting but Kisame stayed behind to ensure no one would steal their food supplies. Itachi walked into Pein's cell and sat down next to Sasori who looked oddly agitated. Hidan was the last person to come through the cell door. After five more minutes Pein glared accusingly at Sasori.

"Where is Deidara?"

"I do not know." Sasori said uneasily. "I have not seen him for hours. Perhaps he did not know there was a meeting."

"No." **'We told him, he's lucky we didn't chop him up and eat him though.' **"We wouldn't really, but he was rather rude to us." Zetsu informed Pein with his different tones of voice.

"I will deal with him later." Pein said this looking at Sasori. "Now, it's come to my attention that several of members are unhappy with Orochimaru still breathing. Believe me, it is not out of compassion for the perverted male or out of spite to you but he is unfortunately a part of our plan, no-"

"What? How can that leech be a part of the plan?" Hidan spat out in rage.

"Why have you kept this to yourself?" Sasori's soft voice asked dangerously.

"Do not interrupt me!" Pein spoke over the two males, "Orochimaru's cell is the one we will be escaping out of and we need his co-operation and authority over his members. If we killed him then Kabuto or Kimimaro would know it was us and wouldn't hesitate to inform the guards of our plans or kill us while we sleep."

"What would happen if Orochimaru was killed but we had someone who gained the trust of his members?" Itachi offered.

"Then I would have no problems but unless that happens no one will touch Orochimaru."

"Do you need all his members alive?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, I only want Kimimaro, the twins and Jirobo." Pein answered hesitantly.

"Then say if someone was to win their trust whilst the others..meet their untimely demise.." Sasori continued the conversation.

"Then, I would have no problem." Pein confirmed.

"Well the fucking twins don't even like Orochimaru and have no loyalty to him. They only follow Kimimaro. However Kimimaro devotes himself to Orochimaru. We need to break his fucking trust and devotion somehow." Hidan started planning, "Jirobo is just muscle and no brain, offer him freedom and he will no doubt follow us, even if we kill him before he gets free." Hidan grinned maliciously.

"So the main problem is Kimimaro." Kakuzu said quietly.

"I know how to break his trust." Itachi whispered out softly. All eyes feel onto him. "Kimimaro may be loyal but he's never had Orochimaru focus his wraith onto him. Kabuto is sick enough that he loves any attention from Orochimaru..however I think Kimimaro would see it as a sign of betrayal. He views Orochimaru as a father figure and anything to change that would change his view of Orochimaru. Even though he doesn't openly show it, I can see he also feels something in the way of caring and concern for the twins for he keeps them out of harms way. Even if he doesn't realize he does it."

"Alright then genius, how the fuck do we get Orochimaru to abuse Kimimaro so badly that he's no longer loyal?" Hidan questioned with annoyance.

"Orochimaru needs to think Kimimaro has betrayed him, Orochimaru will no doubt abuse him and it's even possible he will try and kill him but the twins will defend Kimimaro." Sasori answered, the plan falling into place quickly.

"And when the twins try and defend Kimimaro then Orochimaru will strike at them." Kakuzu added.

"Yes, and hopefully Kimimaro will try and protect the twins." Itachi finished.

"If you think you can carry out this plan then go ahead, I'd rather Orochimaru out of the picture." Pein said, "However you need to make sure it doesn't look like a set up. Kimimaro isn't an idiot. Either Hidan or Deidara will need to persuade him to our side because they've been objected to Orochimaru's abuse before."

"I ain't fucking doing it, that skinny fucker creeps me out." Hidan said in objection.

"If Deidara hasn't betrayed us and has a good reason for not been here then he will do it. I hope it's the latter otherwise I will _kill _him." Pein glowered at Sasori once again. "Dismissed. Itachi find a way to make it look like Kimimaro betrayed Orochimaru."

The members filed out of the cell, they were quiet. All of them lost in their own thoughts. Sasori was feeling more and more uneasy and Deidara's whereabouts. The young male had been acting weirder than normal and it worried Sasori. It didn't take long for Sasori to make the journey back to Deidara and his cell. The blonde was lying on the bottom bunk, his eyes closed. Rather than been concerned, Sasori snapped.

"Where the fuck were you Deidara?"

"I didn't feel like going to the meeting yeah." Deidara said wearily, his eyes stayed shut.

"It's not optional brat, Pein's ready to kill you." Sasori passed on the threat softly.

"Then let him yeah."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not that hard to figure out yeah" Deidara opened his eyes, "I'd rather that than the alternative yeah."

"What's the alternative brat?"

"I can't..tell you yeah."

"Why the fuck not?"

"What happened at the meeting Danna?"

"Don't change the topic brat." Sasori hesitated, "actually this will interest you. Apparently the only reason Orochimaru is still alive is because it was hazardous to the plan for him to be dead, however we came up with a way to kill him and not ruin the plan."

"Are you serious yeah?" Deidara sat up, his showing eye shined brightly in the dim room. "When? Soon yeah?"

"Yeah brat, " Sasori sat on the bed and Deidara grasped his hand tightly. "However if Pein doesn't kill you..you have to persuade Kimimaro to help us."

"I will do it yeah." Deidara leant against Sasori, enjoying the warmth from the red haired male. "Danna yeah..I need to tell you something yeah."

"I know you do," on seeing Deidara's confused face Sasori added, "you've been acting oddly and I know something's wrong."

"It's Orochimaru yeah, he found out that you couldn't hurt him and he's been making me go to his cell yeah.." Deidara said sadly, "that's where I was tonight. I chose Pein killing me over Orochimaru killing you yeah."

"Did he do anything to you?" Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara tightly, holding him together, making sure no pieces fell away.

"The first time he didn't.. but tonight he lost his patience and.." Deidara didn't finish, a tear slid down his face, dropping onto Sasori's arm.

"He will pay, he will pay with his life." Sasori promised and kissed Deidara on his forehead. "But for now, lie here with me brat. I won't let him haunt your dreams."

"I love you Sasori Danna yeah." Deidara whispered out as they lay down together as one.

"I love you brat." Sasori placed another soft kiss against Deidara's forehead and watched the blonde fall into sleep.


	6. Flesh, Bone and Weakness

**AN: The chapter everyone I'm sure everyone was hoping would come. I feel that I should explain Deidara's reactions though, even though it's what he wanted. It's still a shock to kill someone and he also feels like he's ruining Kimimaro's life even though Kimimaro was never pleasant to him. I also wasn't sure whether Sasori or Deidara should kill Orochimaru, in the end I decided Deidara because he's strong willed and would want to do it himself. **

**I was going to wait longer to update but this chapter is my thanks to everyone who's still reading this and reviewed. Thank you so much =)**

**Originally, I didn't write a scene for Sasori but I was asked by Blood Drenched Scorpion to include more Sasori. Also I realized I had to give Sasori a reason to not be at Orochimaru's cell with Deidara straight away.  
**

**Well, enjoy and please review. Reviews make me happy and more likely update ;) **

**I have the next four chapters written. And the rest are planned. Yes, I know. Shocking, right?  
**

Deidara walked around the corridors, he seemed distracted and without purpose however he was just waiting. The blonde had been so caught up in his own problems as well as the Akatsuki's that he hadn't noticed the state of the other prisoners. They were more subdued, hardly raising a head in acknowledgment or interest as Deidara walked past them. Their prison clothes hung loose of their bodies, like flesh falling off a dead animal. Their faces sunken and gaunt. Deidara tried to avoid their empty gazes. There was nothing he could do for them. Those who were weak were quickly eliminated, only the strongest could manage to survive now. Deidara turned another corner found what he was looking for, he let a hesitant and worried expression fall onto his face. Kimimaro sat with Sakon and Ukon in a cell. They were talking quietly. Instead of walking past which Deidara would have preferred, he hovered at the door.

"The lamb is at the door 'Maro." Sakon said when he saw Deidara.

"Why are you here? I would have thought you would want to avoid us." Kimimaro looked slightly surprised, he didn't stand up but beckon with a bone thin finger for Deidara to enter. His hand enclosed back around Ukon's.

"I know we're basically enemies yeah..." Deidara started before hesitating, unsure how to continue.

"I'm guessing there's a but?" Sakon asked.

"There's always a butt, everyone has one." Ukon grinned childishly.

"Let him finish," Kimimaro silenced the twins but an amused smiled was just noticeable on his pale face.

"You are aware of...the plan yeah?"

"Of course, Orochimaru trusts me with this knowledge."

"Right, well I know it's none of my business but I feel I need to warn you yeah." Deidara started baiting Kimimaro.

"Warn me about what?"

"He doesn't truly trust you, he only let you know about the plan because he wants your help in it. After that you will be dead to him...only..." Deidara trailed off.

"Like hell Orochimaru is laying a finger on 'Maro." Ukon snarled.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Orochimaru is a paranoid old fool. He thinks you're going to betray him for the twins yeah."

"I am loyal to Orochimaru, I would not betray him." Kimimaro muttered.

"But would you let him kill you or the twins?" Deidara lent forward, "would you let him...abuse you just to prove your loyalty yeah?"

"There's no reason for him to touch Sakon or Ukon so leave them out of this." Kimimaro pulled the twins hands behind his back in a protective manner. Deidara doubted he even realized that he was doing it.

"They will protect you though, if Orochimaru lashes out at you yeah."

"Why do you even care? Orochimaru has never touched me before so why would he now?"

"I don't really care, but I know how it feels to be on the end of his abuse and I wouldn't wish that on anyone yeah." Deidara paused, "it is also in Akatsuki's best interest if you and the twins remain unharmed yeah."

"Well Orochimaru will not hurt me so your concern is unnecessary. Now get out." Kimimaro said with assured confidence.

"As you wish yeah," Deidara left the cell but then came back, "if something happens, you can come to me yeah."

Deidara walked off, his mission accomplished. Place doubt in Kimimaro's mind and tempt to come to Deidara. Due to careful manipulation, Akatsuki were tearing apart Orochimaru's group. Somewhere else in the prison, Itachi was paying an inmate a large amount of food to give Orochimaru the message that his one of his members is going to betray him for two others. It wouldn't take great deduction skills for Orochimaru to assume that it would be Kimimaro. Once Orochimaru heard this, he wouldn't hesitate to destroy Kimimaro. Deidara didn't feel particularly bad about the manipulation, not after the terrors that Orochimaru made him live through.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky but the inky black sky was thick with clouds, the stars were hardly visible. Their light diminished even more when the clouds shifted, covering the half full moon. Deidara tore his gaze away from the window. The Akatsuki members were in Kisame and Itachi's cell for their dinner. Pein and Zetsu sat together, their heads dropped in whispered conversation at the back of the cell. The other member's were scattered around the room with no particular order. Deidara was sitting on the floor leaning back against the bed. Sasori's legs parted, one of each side of Deidara. The loudest member of Akatsuki was informing Kakuzu that he'd tried to crucify himself to a wall for entertainment purposes. Kakuzu smacked Hidan on the back of the head.

"Well it might have worked but after I started, I realized I couldn't shove a nail through my remaining hand cause I'd already nailed the rest of my limbs to the wall." Hidan sighed, "other religions are so pointless, it's _so _much easier just to stake yourself through the stomach or somethin. I mean fuck."

"You truly are an idiot Hidan." Kakuzu looked away from the zealous male in slight disgust.

"Next time you want to crucify yourself, tell me." Itachi stared into Hidan's eyes, "I will help."

"Yeah and then you'd leave me to die!"

"Probably." Itachi turned his attention back to Kisame before the argument could continue any further.

"Hey Dei do you thin-"

"Lamb!" A voice reached the Akatsuki's ears, causing them all to fall silent and look up at the entrance. "I mean Deidara, please help me...us...help Kimimaro." Sakon shouted out, his breath catching. The twin was by himself which was rare. His chest was heaving slightly.

"What's happened, Sakon yeah?" Deidara asked, standing up and walking to the panicking male.

"How can he tell the little bastards about?" Hidan whispered to himself.

"It's Kimimaro. Orochimaru wants to kill him and Ukon stayed to help 'Maro, but you said to come to you." Sakon looked slightly flustered but his eyes were filled with worry and they watered.

"Let's go yeah." Deidara left the cell with a smirk, he looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'show time.'

Sakon and Deidara ran to Orochimaru's cell. Inmates jumped out of the way and looked confused. They muttered amongst themselves but didn't pursue the males. Sakon reached the cell first and Deidara slid to a halt next to him. Kabuto had Kimimaro pinned to the wall by his neck, Orochimaru stood next to them. The thin face of Kimimaro was tinged slightly blue as he struggled to take in air, his legs hung uselessly below him. Ukon was sprawled on the floor either unconsciousness or possibly dead. Sakon let out a sound of pain and dropped to his twin's side.

"He's alive." Sakon breathed a sigh of a relief.

"Not for long, I will kill all of you." Orochimaru turned around, he signaled for Kabuto to release Kimimaro, the thin male fell to the floor. Kabuto fixed his glasses with a bored stare. "You're nothing to me." Orochimaru let his dangerous gaze fall to Deidara. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this how you treat all your members, snake?" Deidara stepped forward, "I'm sure everyone's lining up to be the next dog in your gang yeah."

"It's none of your business, get out!" Orochimaru spat out in anger.

"I've been nothing but loyal to you..." Kimimaro choked out, "why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because you're worthless, because trash like you will always let me down."

"Then take it out on me, not the twins."

Orochimaru turned to face Sakon who was still crouched by Ukon's side. The vicious male kicked Sakon across the chest. Sakon hit the floor gasping for air. "Do not tell me what to do." Orochimaru placed his foot over Ukon's neck and started to press down. "I will crush these foolss like cockroaches."

"No!" Kimimaro launched himself at Orochimaru, forcing the snake to remove his foot from Ukon's neck. The thin male reached into his sleeve but before he could grasp what he wanted, Kabuto stepped forward and slammed him into the bunk beds. Kimimaro had no time to react because Kabuto had already pulled him off the lower bunk and punched him in the stomach. Kimimaro dropped to the ground. Kabuto bent down to grab Kimimaro once again but he staggered instead. Deidara placed a well aimed kick at the back of Kabuto's knees. As Kabuto stumbled to the ground, Kimmimaro grabbed his neck and twisted viciously. It snapped with a satisfying ring.

"I will kill you yeah." Deidara growled out, "I will make you pay for everything you did to...us yeah." Deidara rushed towards Orochimaru, his first punch missed but it was only a decoy for his left hook. It caught Orochimaru in the face. Deidara struck out again but Orochimaru dodged the punch and retaliated with a clumsy kick to Deidara's shins. It made the blonde hesitate slightly in pain but he recovered quickly and dropped his body to miss the high aimed kick. Deidara swung his leg out making Orochimaru jump back. Orochimaru stumbled on Kimimaro's body and the white haired male shoved something into the back of Orochimaru's leg. The snake yelled out in anger. A piece of starch white bone protruded from his leg. Blood dripped off it. With an outraged cry, Orochimaru kicked Kimimaro in the ribs with his good leg.

Deidara punched Orochimaru in the kidneys whilst he was distracted and then as the snake repositioned himself to face Deidara, the blonde punched him in the diaphragm. Orochimaru was left winded and struggled to draw in more air. Kimimaro threw something at Deidara and the blonde swiftly picked it up. It was another sharpened bone, this one was longer and had serrated edges on both sides. The lower part of the bone was slightly thicker and was smooth to hold. It was a dangerous weapon. Deidara swung it through the air with a malicious grin. Deidara stabbed the bone at Orochimaru who dodged it hastily. Blood ran freely down Orochimaru's leg, it made his gait slightly off and he was finding it hard to avoid the lighting fast strikes Deidara was aiming at his chest.

The bone punctured through Orochimaru's stomach, it slid in easy. Deidara knew that it would be a lot more painful to remove the bone though. Without a second though, Deidara ripped the bone out of Orochimaru's stomach, the serrated edges ripping apart his insides. The snake cried out in pain. Orochimaru became more frantic in aiming kicks at Deidara. The threat on his life was making him careless. He didn't aim his kicks well enough, his useless arms didn't allow him guard properly. Deidara pierced Orochimaru's chest. Instead of ripping out the crudely made weapon, Deidara put more force on it. The bone slid through Orochimaru's quivering body and exited out his back. Deidara let go of the bone and watched as Orochimaru fell to the floor. Blood trickled out of Orochimaru's mouth and he started choking on his own blood. Orochimaru's eyes went blank as he shuddered his last breath.

No one made a noise. Sakon and Ukon who was now awake and leaning against his twin eyed the corpse suspiciously. Not trusting that Orochimaru was really dead. Kimimaro didn't move, his body in shock. He'd been betrayed by the person he considered a father and now that person lay deathly still in front of him. His own created weapon pieced through the body. Deidara dropped to the floor. His body was shaking and he couldn't remember the last time he actually took a breath. He stared at his hands. They were white from clutching the bone with a vice grip. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding. They wouldn't stop shaking. Deidara felt his insides clench and bile burnt his throat. Deidara wasn't aware of anyone entering the cell, his ears were ringing and his vision gained white spots. Deidara only realized when someone lifted him up. Sasori held Deidara tightly and the blonde let himself fall against Sasori's smaller form.

"It's over now Dei," Sasori pulled the shaking male out of the cell, "he won't touch you again."

Sasori wished be had of gotten to the cell sooner to help Deidara. Though Deidara didn't seem injured, he was still in bad shape. The blonde was sickly pale and shakes racked his lithe body. Sasori had been ordered by Pein to ensure Kidomaru would not interfere with the plans. The brown haired male was likely to cause problems, he would see through the plan. Know it was a set up. Only, how would they kill him without it been blindingly obvious that Akatsuki had a part in it. Sasori hoped that Kimimaro would be to distraught and then hopefully grateful to Deidara and completely overlook the whole situation.

_The red haired male clutched a small vile in his hand. It was smooth as he rolled it around in his palm. The liquid inside was clear as water. It was odorless and tasteless. It was death._

_The distracted scorpion hurried through the corridors, hoping to find Kidomaru as quick as possible. The longer he was, the more likely something would happen to Deidara. Sasori picked up his pace, almost running but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Sasori tried to blend into the wall. His short stature helped. People often over looked him. Deidara never did though, Deidara never looked down at him. The blonde also managed to look up to him. Sasori felt his lips twinge upwards slightly. Sasori turned another corner. _

_Kidomaru's cell was in this corridor. Sasori slowed his pace down. Almost stalking through the corridor. He reached Kidomaru's cell and realized it was empty. That didn't bother Sasori, he entered the cell and spotted a bottle of water. It would be perfect. Sasori wouldn't have to worry about Kidomaru's cell mate drinking the water. Kidomaru's cell mate was Ukon, the slightly more insane twin never entered this cell. He stayed with Sakon and Kimimaro. Sasori removed the lid from both bottles and tipped the poison into the water. There was no sign that anything happened. Sasori could just hear Deidara's voice. "Is that it? How boring yeah."  
_

_Sasori left the cell, leaving no signs that he'd ever been there. Once Sasori rounded the corner of the corridor, he started moving faster. The scorpion all but jumped down the steps and ran to Orochimaru's cell. His heart stopped briefly as he entered the cell. No one was standing up. Deidara was on the ground, his body shaking. Sasori ignored the dead bodies of Kabuto and Orochimaru and grabbed Deidara. Pulling him up, making sure he was not badly injured. To Sasori's relief, Deidara didn't seem to have any injuries except for his bleeding knuckles. _

"I'm...sorry yeah." Deidara whispered quietly, looking back at Kimimaro. The twins were now huddled on either side of Kimimaro. Trying to get him up.

"No. Thank you, I let myself be fooled by his manipulations." Kimimaro let the twins pull him to his feet.

The five males left the cell, leaving Orochimaru's body on display. The dead body would be thrown out near the gate tomorrow. The guards would collect all the bodies with no more care than reserved for trash. It seemed fitting. Kimimaro and the twins parted from Sasori and Deidara. The two Akatsuki males headed back to their own cell. Sasori realized Deidara was mumbling incoherently. Sasori listened harder and heard the repeated sentence, 'it's over.'

Sasori held Deidara tighter as they entered their cell. The males dropped onto the bottom bunk bed in silent relief. Deidara let Sasori shift him until he was laying down and covered by a blanket. Sasori wrapped himself around Deidara, holding the blonde as close as he dared. They remained that way until a commotion in the corridor caught both their attention. Sitting up they could hear someone yelling something as they passed through the corridor.

"Ding dong the wicked bitch is dead!" Hidan's gleeful voice reached their ears and they watched in shocked amusment as the zealous male all but skipped past their cell singing the sentence over and over. Deidara smiled and repeated the sentence.


	7. The Webs We Weave

**AN: This chapter is fairly short, it's mostly just a small view on what the Akatsuki members rolls are for the escape. Anyway, some people may be disappointed by the ending but I no longer have any wish to write lemons. I apologize if anyone wants one. Please review, it will encourage me to update the next chapter.  


* * *

**

Pein looked smug but nervous. All his years of careful scheming and now things were falling together perfectly. In one month everything will take place. He'd escape and if the other member's of Akatsuki managed to keep themselves alive then they'd escape. Pein wasn't going to back stab them and leave them to rot. He wasn't a bastard. Well, he wasn't a bastard to his members. Anyone else who wasn't in their group would be left for dead. He sighed, it had to be done. They could jeopardize the whole plan. He just couldn't let that happen. Pein looked up, Zetsu had entered the cell.

"Does everyone have their jobs?" Pein asked softly, his voice void of leadership. He viewed Zetsu as an equal.

"Yes." **'Do you think they can pull it off?'** Zetsu replied, his dark side apprehensive.

"I wouldn't have chosen them if I thought otherwise."

Zetsu inclined his head in answer. They fell silent, both thinking of the up coming month.

* * *

Deidara was deliriously giddy. In fact he was bouncing with delight. Sasori watched him with silent amusement. Deidara grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to furiously scribble across the page. "Can you believe this yeah?" Deidara looked up, his shining blue eye alive with excitement. "I get to use my art again yeah!"

"I guess Pein gave up on being stealth." Sasori was worried, the explosions would create way too much attention from the guards and other inmates.

"No, silly Danna yeah," the blonde shook his head, "It's going to be set up as a diversion yeah."

"And how's that going to work?"

"I have to betray Kimimaro and the twins," Deidara frowned slightly, he wasn't looking forward to the betrayal, "I need to make it look like they were responsible for the explosion...make it look like they were trying to escape yeah. They will have to be killed in the explosion though so they can't talk. The guards will enter the prison and put it in lock down but that's when we make our escape yeah."

"I see, I guess it will work but you don't want to betray them do you?"

"No, but I will. I want to be free again yeah." Deidara looked wishfully towards the ceiling. Imaging the blue skies.

"Hn. Pein wants me to create a poison that will knock out the watch tower guard on the western wall. He won't abandon his post." Sasori informed Deidara. The red haired male held a notebook as he tried to plan out a formula that would work another thing that was worrying him was how he'd administer the poison. Unless he created some kind of dart but he'd have to hit the target in the first shot. Only a dart would draw attention to the fact it was a set up and not just the laziness of the guard. If he used a dart he may as well just kill the guard. Perhaps he coul-

"I wonder what the others are doing yeah."

"Go find out then brat." Sasori muttered, his eyes not leaving his notebook. He crossed out something and wrote something else.

"You're boring Danna yeah."

"No, I'm busy." Sasori corrected him with a slight smile.

"Well whatever, I'm going to go find the others." Deidara left the cell, his walk still held a small bounce of joy.

Kisame, Kakuzu and Jirobo were stationed in Orochimaru's cell. The snake was long gone however. A sheet was tied to the bars to ensure no one would look in. The lower bunk bed had been torn apart. The two large males used the metal slates from the bunk bed to slowly destroy the cement that held the large blocks of concrete wall together. Their combined strengh had succeeded in already having one concrete block pulled out. They needed to remove at least four to ensure that all the members could fit through the gap. The first block they removed as on the floor. If they stuck their heads through the hole they could see the drop that fell to the narrow walkway that lead to the basement. Orochimaru's cell was the last cell on level one of the prison. It was the easiest access to the basement. The three males looked up. The sheet was shifted.

"Hidan told me I didn't want to come in here yeah." Deidara coughed as the dusty cement agitated his lungs. "He was right, for once yeah."

"Fuck you blondie," came Hidan's reply from out in the corridor. He was on guard duty.

"Is there something you want kid?" Kisame asked, raising a sweaty brow.

"Nope, just seeing what you were doing yeah." Deidara left the dusty cell with a wave. He stopped outside to talk to Hidan. "So, what's your exciting role yeah?"

"How the fuck is any of this exciting?" Hidan grumbled out.

"You don't have anything to do?" Deidara guessed.

"Not until the last week." Hidan admitted grumpily.

"What are you doing yeah?"

"I'm the only who can tolerate a high level of pain without being distracted. I have to be the first one to go down into the basement." Hidan nodded his head towards the hidden cell. "See there's hot water pipes against the walkway and it's too narrow to get past without touching them. So I have to fucking go down there and get burnt to shit so I can turn the hot water off. It has to be done the week before to give the pipes time to cool but not so soon that the hot water runs out and the guards become suspicious."

"That's a pretty shitty job yeah." Deidara grimaced.

"Nah, it's fucking awesome. Jashin will love it,' the zealous male grinned.

"Well have fun with that then yeah, see ya later freak."

"Fuck you asswipe."

Deidara left Hidan to his guarding and wondered whether it was worth finding out what Itachi was doing or not. His curiosity got the better of him and he started to track the Uchiha down. Deidara wandered through the corridors wondering where the emotionless male would be. Eventually Deidara headed towards Kisame and Itachi's cell. Sure enough, Itachi was in his cell, reading a book much to Deidara's frustration and then amusement.

"You wear glasses yeah?" Deidara tried not to laugh.

"People tend to wear glasses when they can't see well." Itachi said smoothly and effectively shutting Deidara up.

"How is this helping the 'Prison Break' rip off yeah?"

"I've done my part." Itachi put his book down and looked at Deidara calmly.

"What? When yeah?"

"When Pein first asked me to join the Akatsuki." Itachi debated whether telling Deidara more, "It was easy for me to get the guards to trust me. I was responsible for getting the lay out of the prison and the best ways to escape."

"Of course, you're the brains and we're all the brawn right?" Deidara sneered.

"Do not think I haven't put in effort Deidara, not all guards are willing to give up information with out..payment." Itachi left the sentence hanging, the meaning clear.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry yeah,' the flustered blonde muttered. "No one should have to be subjected to that yeah."

"We all play our part Deidara." Itachi picked his book up again, signaling the conversation was over.

Deidara left without complaint. The blonde headed back to Sasori and his cell. There was no way he was going to seek out Pein or Zetsu and ask what their part of the plan was. As far as Deidara could tell Zetsu was responsible for smuggling items into the prison through contacts outside. It was how he was given his explosives. They sat in a box under the bunk bed. They were calling to him seductively. He longed to use them and create an explosion. Deidara arrived back at the cell. Sasori was laying on the top bunk, his face was pressed into the open notebook. Sasori's eyes were closed. Deidara smiled softly and removed the notebook from under Sasori's head. The blonde then giggled on seeing the pen smudged on Sasori's pale face. It gave Deidara an idea. The mischievous male grabbed the black pen and began to draw on Sasori's sleeping body. Deidara was enjoying himself so much that he hadn't realized Sasori's muddy brown eyes had fluttered open.

"Deidara, I would hope that you're _not _drawing on me because I will be forced to hurt you." Sasori threatened, his voice still filled with sleep.

"Um. Nope yeah." Deidara dropped the pen and tried to look innocent.

"For some reason, I just don't believe you brat." Sasori sat up and Deidara jumped off the lower railing of the ladder. "Now come here Deidara."

"Maybe later yeah." Deidara stepped away from Sasori, unable to judge the emotions of impassive male.

Sasori ignored the ladder and jumped off the bunk. He picked up a small mirror and growled. His face was covered in small drawings and 'Deidara loves me.' and one 'Wanna fuck yeah?' Sasori found it hard to be truly mad though. The drawings were expertly done, the proportions were correct and the detail was amazing. Birds, scorpions and various clouds covered his face. "Do I look like a canvas, brat?" Sasori asked softly, stepping around Deidara and forcing the worried blonde back into the wall.

"I was bored yeah." Deidara rubbed his neck sheepishly and took another tentative step backwards. His back hit the wall and he audibly gulped making Sasori chuckle.

"Well, I'm bored now brat." Sasori now stood in front of Deidara, "and you're going to entertain me." Sasori crushed his lips against Deidara's who gasped in shock. The blonde eagerly responded to the kiss. They fell into one another as their limbs moved instinctively to hold as much of each other as possible. Sasori couldn't even remember moving back to the bed but he had Deidara pinned to the mattress. They made their compassion to one another known with knowing movements and sweet touches. Deidara smiled happily after they were finished.

"If I knew being naughty would result in that," the exhausted male panted slightly. "I would misbehave more often yeah."

"Do I need to punish you again brat?" Sasori asked, his voice dropping to a seductive slur.

"Please...yeah." Deidara let his body respond to Sasori's touches once again as they repeated their sexual dance.


	8. Swing Life Away

**AN: This absolutely killed me to write this chapter. After I finished it, I nearly deleted the whole thing. Don't kill me but it had to be done. Please review.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hidan held his rosary tightly, the symbol of Jashin cutting into his skin and drawing blood. As the blood escaped through his enclosed fist, he whispered inaudible prayers. It was his time to contribute to the mission. It take all his self control to not make a sound of pain as he passed through the narrow walkway. Hidan knew that out of the Akatsuki only he could bare the pain without uttering a cry and not get distracted or pass out. All of Akatsuki gathered around in Orochimaru's old cell. Only one member was absent. Kakuzu stood outside on guard. He wouldn't watch as Hidan put himself through the pain. Hidan did not feel betrayed by the lack of Kakuzu's presence. It was easier without the towering form of his lover standing next to him, disapproving. No one said anything, no one hurried him. The rosary fell out of his hand and he slipped through the hole made by the removal of concrete blocks.

Everyone held their breathes and Hidan jumped up, grabbing the ledge and sticking his head back into the cell. "Well, wish me luck, fuckers." Hidan smirked, his face showing no concern. Deidara looked slightly ill, his skin pale, eyes showing worry. "I'll be fine." Hidan added, only to assure Deidara.

"Good luck yeah." Deidara called out as Hidan's head disappeared.

The narrow walkway was not a walkway at all in Hidan's opinion. It was clearly a gap between the hot water pipes and wall. The bulkier males of Akatsuki would have to press their backs against the walls to squeeze in between the narrow gap. There was about a three metre walk before the pipes began. They varied in sizes and looked like an intricate spider web. Hidan wondered if he'd be able to avoid getting burnt. Dust swirled up around his feet as he unsettled it. There was a high chance no one had ever walked through here. Hidan always like to be the first to do something. He reached the pipes and took a deep breath. Hidan wouldn't lie, he enjoyed pain but he wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. Rather than pressing himself against the pipes, he turned to face the wall. It was concrete like the rest of the building only it looked way older. Facing the wall wouldn't allow him to see the pipes but he'd prefer to burn his back thank risk burning his face. Hidan also found that if he wasn't anticipating the pain it was easier to deal with.

Hidan didn't walk particularly fast or slow. It was a medium pace, hinged by debris littering the ground. The first burn occurred only a metre or so into the walk. He'd stumbled on uneven ground and his right shoulder hit the pipes. Instinct forced his body forward. The pain wasn't instant, it took a few moments for his mind to register the pain, it was an intense searing pain. Hidan took a deep breath. His skin felt like it was falling away, dropping off the muscle and bone. Hidan turned his head to see how much further he had to go. He wasn't great at distances and the pain was distracting him but he'd guess that the so called walkway was close to twenty metres. It didn't seem like a long walk and in reality it wasn't. However Hidan had to complete the walk, turn the switch off and then return. It would be agonizing. Hidan took another deep breath and started walking again.

The zealous male stumbled into the clearing, free of the torturing pipes. Hidan dropped to the ground. The skin on his back screamed in protest, it felt like it was splitting apart. Hidan could feel himself become light headed. The temptation to pass out was great but he would succeed in his mission. Hidan stood up right and started to walk again, every movement caused him pain. The switch was on a large power board. Hidan was sorely tempted to fuck around with the switches. He sighed and flicked off the hot water.

The journey back was quicker or at least it seemed quicker. Hidan could hardly remember it. His vision was threatening to black out. At the end of the walkway a large figure stood. Hidan thought it might possibly be human or he may be hallucinating. He wasn't sure. Hidan reached the figure and collapsed into it. The figure caught him. Hidan could hear voices but it was unclear were they were coming from. The voices were worried and angry.

"Is he okay yeah?"

"Kisame grab his arms and pull him up." Kakuzu gently maneuvered Hidan's body upwards. Once Kisame had pulled back through the hole, Kakuzu heaved himself back up into the cell.

"Hidan yeah?"

"Get the bandages and salve Sasori." Kakuzu demanded gruffly.

"Kakuzu, tell me he's going to be okay yeah?"

"Roll him over, he needs to be on his stomach."

"Hidan talk to me yeah."

"Shut the fuck up Deidara." Kakuzu snapped, his voice angry.

Hidan passed out. The pain overcoming him. The darkness was nice, comforting. It couldn't hurt him. Only it pressed in all around him. It made his senses fail. There was nothing but the dark. It was terrifying and reassuring. It was numbing and excruciating. Hidan let himself drift around in the darkness. The pain was there only it was faded. He knew it was there but he could ignore it. The longer he ignored it. The more he noticed it and then, nothing.

* * *

Deidara placed the explosives in Kimimaro's cell. Both the twins slept in the cell with him. The explosives were hidden under the bunk. They would have to go unnoticed for another four days. It was risk but it had to be taken. Waiting any longer to place the explosives was just as risky. He couldn't get caught by the occupants of the cell. Kimimaro and the twins were currently placing dud explosives in another cell. It was with regret that Deidara would have to betray them, kill them. Now that Orochimaru was dead, Kimimaro wasn't that bad. The explosives were placed and Deidara stepped back. His eyes sweeping over the cell. Nothing looked out of place. The explosive expert slunk back out of the cell.

With only four days left before they began their escape, Deidara thought he should have felt more nervous, on edge. The only thing he registered feeling was grief and numbness. He found Kimimaro and the twins, they had just finished planting the dud explosives.

"We've finished, lamb." Sakon said quietly.

"Do you need us to do anything else?" Ukon asked.

"Cause if there's anything you need we will do it."

"Sakon, Ukon, quiet. Leave him be." Kimimaro shushed the twins.

"Thank you yeah." Deidara's tone was close to dead. "There's only five days left, so make sure you have everything ready. Meet us at Orochimaru's cell at midnight yeah."

"Very well, see you then Deidara." Kimimaro turned to leave then added, "we're sorry for what happened."

Deidara inclined his head to show he heard the thin male then walked away. Deidara returned to Sasori and his cell. Sasori was sitting on the floor, his eyes focused in concentration on a notebook. Loose papers were scattered across the floor as well as screwed up pieces. Deidara walked over to Sasori and dropped to the floor next to the red haired male. Sasori tore his eyes away from the note book and looked at Deidara with pity. The blonde boy shifted and placed his head on Sasori's shoulder wearily.

"Have you finished everything?" Sasori asked softly, his pale arm wrapped around Deidara.

"It's done yeah." Deidara screwed his face up in disgust, "what's a few more lives to Pein's great plan yeah?"

"We didn't see this happening, no one expected it." Sasori kept his voice soft and calm.

"It's not fair yeah." A tear slipped down Deidara's face.

"I know."

"Have you made any progress yeah?" Deidara asked after a few minutes silence.

"No, it's just not going to be possible to make it look like an accident. I will have to hit him with a dart but I will only have one chance and it won't be easy." Sasori could find no way to knock out the watch tower guard on the western wall. It was meant to look like the guard fell asleep, that would mean no one would realize they've escape for days maybe even longer however it looked like they would only have twelve hours at best. It made things complicated,

"Is it really worth it Danna yeah?"

"We have to make it worth it brat. If we don't continue then it will be a pointless sacrifice." Sasori held Deidara close, afraid that the blonde would slip away from him.

* * *

Kakuzu stood alone in his cell. It was eerily quiet. Nothing disturbed the peace. Nothing annoyed him. That was the problem. The atmosphere was all wrong. Everything was wrong. His world had been up-ended. Twisted around. The silence mocked him cruelly. Things weren't meant to happen like this. Kakuzu had completed his part, the bricks were removed. He had cleared the path. Only it was the wrong path, it would lead to destruction. If he knew that before he would have taken no part in this whole scheme. Now that he thought about it, the whole thing was foolish. There were too many flaws. not enough details. Too many risks.

It was too late to go back now. Kakuzu didn't want to have any part in the plan anymore. It was just an idiot's dream. It was so easy to tempt people with ideas of freedom. Present it in an achievable manner but it was even easier for it to be all ripped away. For hopes to be stripped down to nothing more than a delusional idea. It was cruel. Kakuzu was sure of one thing, he hated Pein. It was his fault for bringing him into this failing idea, If Kakuzu didn't let himself be persuaded then none of this would have happened. Only, fate may have been more horrible. Pein gave him the protection to make sure he had gotten this far. Without Pein then chances are he wouldn't even care about... Life was short, it was painfully short.

Kakuzu wasn't a kind person. Money was his only love for a long time. The quickest way to money was drugs. He sold drugs to a broad range of people from businessman, bored rich kids and desperate druggies. It didn't bother him who he sold to as long as he got the cash. It was easy earning. If he had to kill the competition, then that was all right too. It didn't take long for him to find people willing to pay for someone to be killed. It was another way to earn quick cash. His old life was fore filling. He had all the money he could want. Yet, it was empty. It was missing something important.

It was only when Kakuzu was sent to prison to serve a life sentence for crimes ranging from manslaughter to drug dealing that he found it. The thing he was missing. Love. It came in the form of a lithe, silver haired male. It was a shocking revelation. Kakuzu thought himself beyond such feelings. Hidan was everything that he wasn't, Hidan was everything he was missing. The zealous male completed his life. Kakuzu had been whole. It had given him a strange sense of peace.

The silence still refused to shift.

_Four days ago Hidan completed his part of the life altering scheme. He did it without complaint. Kakuzu didn't even stand by him as Hidan disappeared into that hole. Kakuzu thought Hidan was being ridiculously stupid by thinking the whole thing would be fun. Kakuzu didn't wish Hidan good luck, didn't tell the zealous male how much he meant to him._ Kakuzu uttered three broken words out, shattering the silence. "I...love you..."

_Three days ago Hidan cried out in pain. Hidan's eyes stayed shut. The burns on his back completely disfigured the skin. It was enough to make someone with the strongest stomach look away uncomfortably. A fever set in, Hidan sweated profusely whilst he shivered uncontrollably. Kakuzu had barely registered Itachi whispering about his organs failing._ Kakuzu whispered out, his voice cracking. "Come...back..."

_Two days ago Hidan had fallen silent. The third degree burns couldn't be treated. Hidan had gone into shock. He suffered multi-organ failure. Everything just...shut down. Stopped working. His heart had given out. Never again would Hidan disturb the silence._ Kakuzu would never be whole again. His life was in pieces. Hidan was his only reason. Kakuzu cried out in anguish. "Please...come back..."

_Yesterday Hidan's deathly still body was buried in the hard ground. It took all day and night to shift the rocks and compact earth. Every member of Akatsuki payed their respects. Deidara was the only one who openly cried at the burial. The blonde had clung to Sasori as he cried out in sorrow_. Kakuzu felt tears fall down his face, they hit the cold ground without sound "I will love you...forever Hidan..."

Today life was empty, today there was nothing to live for. "Wait for me Hidan." Kakuzu let his last broken words fall out with tears. The anguished male stepped foward. His feet hit thin air as he left the chair. A sickening crack. Kakuzu's body swung lifelessly.


	9. Escape From Here

**AN: I came close to tears reading the reviews. Thank you all so much. All you're support meant a lot to me because it pained me to write that chapter. This chapter won't be anywhere near as intense as the previous one. **

**I won't elaborate too much more on the story line but I was never planning on a completely happy ending. I felt it would be too boring if everyone escaped with ease and it would be less interesting. **

**There will probably only be around five chapters left.

* * *

**

Sasori sat outside near the west fence. He was hidden from the other inmates by the concrete wall that surrounded the basketball court. The guard could see Sasori if he looked down. A hollowed out piece of bone was clutched in his hand. Even though he couldn't see it, a dart was in his pocket. It felt heavy. He had one chance to hit the guard. If he missed, then the plan would be over. Pein would kill him. Sasori checked his watch, five minutes left. As the sun moved across the sky, it cause the guard on the west to look away from the prison. The guard would have his back turned for five minutes. Sasori felt his heart thudding uncomfortably. His breathing was uneven. Sasori was positive he was having an anxiety attack. He tried to calm his breathing down, in and out in and out. He wanted Deidara to be here but the blonde was getting ready to play his part. Sasori focused on an image of Deidara, he was doing this for Deidara. If he failed, Deidara would fade away into nothing. Sasori checked his watch again. It was nearly time. Almost on que the guard turned away from the prison to avoid the setting sun. Sasori placed the dart into the hollowed bone and stood slowly. His heart was going to explode. He glanced at his watch. One minute.

Deidara left Kimimaro's cell. He was going over last minute plans with Kimimaro and the twins. Deidara left and checked his watch. Five minutes. In five minutes he'd press a button and betray Kimimaro and the twins. The cell they were sitting in was death sentence. In an art work explosion, the cell would be gone, they would be gone and chances are a lot more would also be gone. Deidara wouldn't enjoy it though. He used to live for his art work but this, it was just a part of something bigger. Deidara's heart was too heavy from losing Hidan and then Kakuzu. Now he would kill Kimimaro and the twins, who weren't really that bad once they were on his side. It would cost Deidara a part of his soul to do it. Small pieces had already been chipped away, losing Konan, losing his innocence, losing Hidan and even losing Kakuzu. Deidara checked his watch again. The only thing that was making him keep going was Sasori. If he screwed this up, Sasori's cover would be blown. The other inmates would see Sasori dart the guard. Sasori was his only reason to keep breathing now. Another glance at his watch. One minute.

Pein, Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame stood in Orochimaru's cell. They were silent. No words could convey what they were feeling. Pein looked at his watch with impatience. Five minutes. Years and years of planning, collecting blue prints, information and questionable patience was now gone, in five minutes the waiting would be over. He would escape from here. It was not without loss that they were here. Hidan had given his life for the plan, Kakuzu had given his life away for Hidan. Without Hidan's constant talking, it made the atmosphere tense. There was no relief. Pein looked back at his watch. One minute.

A finger hovered the button. _ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one... _Deidara pressed the button and took cover. It was almost instant. A large bang shook the prison. All the inmates looked around in shock. Pieces of rubble flew past Deidara and he stood up. The main danger was over, he looked up the corridor. Fire was licking at the walls. Large holes were blown through the walls. Deidara nodded his head in grim satisfaction and headed towards Orochimaru's cell. Just as he entered the cell, a siren went off. They were locking down the prison. Deidara worried that Sasori wouldn't make it back in time.

Sasori blew the dart at the guard. With a perfect shot, it stuck into his neck. No one noticed Sasori's actions because as he blew the dart, a large explosion was set off somewhere in the prison. Deidara had done his job successfully. Sasori waited until the guard dropped to the ground and hurried back inside. He'd only just made it inside when the wailing siren began. Sasori picked his pace up. All prisoners were meant to return to their cells. The doors would slide shut in three minutes of the siren going off. If they weren't in their cells then they had to lay on the ground. If they didn't, there was the high risk of been shot dead. Sasori was grateful Orochimaru's cell was on the ground floor. The red head slid into the cell just before the door shut. Deidara hugged him the second he stepped in the cell. Sasori pushed Deidara away gently after placing a kiss on his lips. The cell looked completely different to before. The bunk bed had been fixed and moved back into place except for the lower bunk which was laying on the floor.

"Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara and myself are to go through first." Pein informed them all then looked at Sasori, "As you are the smallest you will go last but not before placing the bunk back in place, removing the sheet from the cell and then you will follow."

"What if he can't follow un?" Deidara asked in panic.

"Do not worry brat. I will be right behind you."

"Let's go."

Kisame lowered himself through the gap first, he was then followed by Zetsu, Pein and Itachi. Deidara hugged Sasori tightly. "I love you yeah," he whispered into Sasori's ear. Deidara stepped away after Sasori returned his love. The blonde slid through the hole after the others. They had already begun the walk through the narrow walkway. Kisame was on his side, struggling to squeeze through it. Deidara refused to follow them until Sasori was by his side.

Sasori quickly placed the lower bunk back to where it belonged. He ripped the sheet away from the door way. Prisoners were dropped on their stomachs outside. Sasori slid under the bunk stealthily, no one noticed him. The small male landed next to Deidara softly. The blonde male smiled in relief and grabbed Sasori's hands. They followed the others. The pipes were still warm but they didn't burn their skin. Deidara whispered out his thanks to Hidan. Sasori gave his hand a soft squeeze. They joined the others at the end of the walkway. The group continued to walk and entered through a door. Large industrial washing machines and dryers lined the walls. In the middle of the room were large tables. Two males stood in the room, folding washing diligently. A tall, lanky male looked up and waved excitedly, his face was obscured by a swirling orange mask. The second male was bulky with orange hair. He nodded at Pein.

"Tobi was a good boy, he's on washing duty just like you told him to." The masked male was almost bouncing with delight.

"I trust everything is in order Juugo and Tobi?" Pein asked.

"Everything is in order. Where is Kimimaro?" Juugo looked around.

"I'm sorry, Juugo. Kimmimaro didn't make it to the cell before it locked." Pein pulled off a sincere look with ease.

"Yes, Tobi has everything ready!" Tobi exclaimed, cutting off Juugo's reply.

"Tobi is a good boy." Zetsu smiled fondly.

"Who that fuck is that yeah?" Deidara looked appalled.

"This is Tobi, he spends his time in the psych ward of the infirmary." **'He killed a teenager for trying to remove his mask. No one touches Tobi's mask.' **

"That's...wonderful yeah." Deidara moved closer to Sasori.

"We don't have much time, but I want to thank you." Pein looked at them all. "I know we are all taking different paths after this, I can't help you all but Sasori, follow these coordinates." Pein handed Sasori a folded piece of paper, "It is all I can do for you and Deidara. A plane will be waiting for you."

"Thank you." Sasori meant it.

"I have one more request from you Deidara." Pein said quietly. "I want to know her resting place."

"Amegakure, the south cemetery un." Deidara replied equally soft, "when you enter the gates, head right until you reach an oak tree then go up for ten rows then turn left for five graves un." Deidara instructed.

"I appreciate this Deidara." Pein then raised his voice a bit more, "Itachi, I assume you're going to Sasuke, is Kisame going with you?"

"I sure am. He couldn't get rid of me if he tried." Kisame grinned.

"Zetsu, are you sure don't want to go with Sasori and Deidara?" Pein asked. "Is Tobi going with you?"

"We are sure." **'We can make ourselves disappear. Tobi will come with us, he's a good boy.'** No one asked for details.

"Juugo, what are you plans?"

"I will help you but I'm staying here. Without Kimimaro I could never control myself, it's safest if I remain behind." Juugo looked solemn.

"Very well. It's time to go then." Pein gestured to three large trolleys. There was canvas lining them, making the contents invisible. Two trolleys were conjoined and the other one was single. Pein sent Deidara and Sasori to the single trolley. The two males climbed into the trolley and Tobi placed sheets around them until they were hidden. The masked male picked up the metal handle at the front of the trolley and exited through a swinging door. Pein and Zetsu hid in the back of the conjoined trolleys, Kisame and Itachi climbed into the front trolley. Juugo then covered them up with sheets and grabbed the handle. The bulky male pulled the trolleys along with ease, despite the extra weight.

Juugo steered the trolley through another set of swinging doors and into the side entrance of the infirmary. He made his way to the third floor with a bored face. Anyone who glanced at him didn't seem suspicious. The orange haired male was on the roster for laundry. Most psych ward patients weren't permitted to leave their rooms so it was almost like a reward service to take care of the laundry. Juugo entered a room on the west side of the infirmary. The room was small, the main colour was white. A small barred window was situated on the wall looking out over the west side of the prison. Tobi was already in the room with Deidara and Sasori. The trolley pushed against the wall. Juugo told his cargo to get out of the trolleys.

"Aren't we likely to get caught over here yeah?" Deidara looked worried.

"No, the infirmary is no better than the main prison now. Only one guard and doctor remained behind. Karin runs everything over here. She can't be everywhere at once. This is Juugo's room and Karin usually avoids it." Pein assured Deidara.

Juugo walked over to his small bed, it was hard to imagine that he'd even fit on the bed. The bulky male lifted the mattress up and grabbed a coiled up wire. The wire was thick and wound together many times. On closer inspection, there were different types of wire. Juugo pushed the coil into Kisame's chest then grabbed a hook fashioned out of bent metal. Juugo handed that to Kisame, walked over the window and pulled the bars away from the window. He had spent a long time working the metal frame away from the window. Juugo remained quiet as he grabbed the handle of his trolleys and left the room. The Akatsuki members and Tobi looked slightly shocked.

"Let's do this then." Pein nodded at Kisame.

Kisame attached the hook to the wire and un-rolled it. The wire was rather lenient in it's movement's despite it's thickness. Kisame held most of the wire in one large hand, the hook was grasped in his other hand. He moved his hand around, experimenting with the weight. His eyes glanced up as Pein smashed the window, Pein had muffled the sound slightly by holding a pillow over the window. Kisame walked over to the window and looked over to his target. The high razor topped fence was perhaps only seven metres away. A large metal pole was directly in front of the window. The pole stopped any slack on the wire. Barbed wire wound all the way up the pole to stop anyone from climbing it. Kisame analyzed the pole intently. He would need to get the wire to wrap around the pole and the hook to catch on the barbed wire. It would then hold their weight as the slide along the wire. In theory.

"You can do it yeah!" Deidara gave a sheepish grin at Sasori's warning glare.

Thanks for the confidence Dei." Kisame gave an appreciative smile. "Well here goes." The tall male spun the hook end of the wire around to gather momentum then he threw it towards the pole. It clanged loudly as the metal hook hit the pole and fell to the ground. Kisame cursed and quickly hauled the wire back in. He repeated his previous actions of spinning the hook around and tried a second time. This time the wire wrapped around the pole and the hook snagged on the barbed wire. Kisame gave it a hard pull, the wire remained in place. Kisame then tied the other end around the metal frame of the bed. The large male sat on the bed and dug his feet into the ground to keep it in place.

"Good job, Kisame." Pein looked over his members, his eyes falling onto Sasori. "You are the smallest, you will go first."

"Hn." Sasori went to walk to the window but Deidara grabbed his arm. The blonde spun Sasori to face him. "Let go brat, not everything is a goodbye."

"You don't know that Danna." Deidara looked distraught. "I didn't think it was goodbye with Hidan yeah..."

"Do not worry about me." Sasori let Deidara hug him tightly. The scorpion placed a chaste kiss against Deidara's cheek then disentangled himself from the blonde's grasp. Sasori climbed out the window backwards and held onto the wire tightly, He stretched right out the window and then brought his legs up around the wire with ease. Sasori slide along the wire slowly but not with difficulty. The wire held his weight without strain. Sasori tipped his head backwards to see how far away the pole was. It less than a metre away. Sasori moved closer then dropped his legs, with graceful movements he turned his body around to face the wire and swung his legs a few times and then flung them up onto the metal pole and pulled his whole body up. The red haired male looked back over his shoulder. Deidara was sticking out the window looking relieved. Sasori smirked and then jumped off the pole. The five metre jump didn't bother him at all. He landed, his body was crouched down, his knees bent to avoid jarring his ankles. Sasori stood upright again.

Pein, Deidara and Itachi went across the wire with no real troubles. Tobi struggled to replicate the graceful movements of the others. Tobi's actions were clumsy and his feet kept slipping and dangling down into the yard below. After many nerve wracking minutes Tobi finally joined the others. Deidara bit back a giggle when Tobi jumped down off the pole and fell flat on his face. They all looked back up at the window where Kisame now climbed out and began his journey across the wire. Kisame felt his heart leap in his chest as the wire fell lower. The bed shifted closer towards the window. Kisame had an awful feeling that this would happen. Every time he moved closer to the fence, the more the wire sunk down. Kisame didn't give up though. He moved quicker, hoping to get to the pole before the wire lowered too much. He was halfway when the bed squealed across the floor and Kisame dropped to the ground. The large male stood up and made his way over to the fence, he plastered a fake grin onto his face. Inside, his heart was breaking.

"Well I guess I'm staying here." Kisame placed his hand against the wire.

"I will not leave you." Itachi said softly, his handing moved to rest against Kisame's.

"You have to Itachi. If you're caught outside the fence you will be shot dead. Plus, you need to go clear things up with Sasuke." Kisame rested his head against the wire, he kept up his fake smile.

"I love you Kisame. I will find a way to return to you." Itachi's voice was whispered, laced in pain.

"Love you too 'Tachi. Now get going." Kisame turned and walked away. Not able to stay there longer. Kisame let his face face, it was screwed up in anguish. Tears rolled down his face and he hurried off, he couldn't face watching them leave. It was too much, Kisame knew he would end up killed if he escaped. It didn't bother him though, to die a free man was better than rotting away in a prison. The fate would only be worse now without Itachi. Kisame would be the only member of Akatsuki left in the prison. Questions will be asked, blame pointed at him. Kisame felt that his life was going to be in jeopardy. He wouldn't say anything, no matter what he was forced to endure, he'd never sell out his friends, his lover.

The remaining six members turned and ran for the forest that was ahead of them. Itachi ignored the lone tear that slid down his face. The siren from the prison was becoming more distant. None of them dared to slow down their pace, even if their escape was unnoticed for the time, it was inevitable that it would be noticed. They continued on in relative silences, their ragged breathes coming out sharp and short. Their paces dropped and eventually Tobi stopped, causing all the other males to halt. Zetsu went to Tobi's side. Pein gave an irritated glare.

"Can you continue?"

"Tobi can't run," the masked male panted heavily. "Tobi doesn't want to run anymore."

"Its okay Tobi." **'Tobi has done well.'** Zetsu reassured. "You can keep going, Tobi and me will head our own way now."

"If that's what you want." Pein looked slightly upset. "Thank you Zetsu. You've joined me in my goal from the moment I asked and not only that, you have being...a true friend."

"You are a good person." **'Take care Pein.' **Zetsu bowed his head then grabbed Tobi's arm. "We're leaving." The two males walked off briskly into the forest. Tobi was waving behind him the whole time until they were swallowed up by trees.

"And there was four yeah." Deidara's voice was sorrowful as he looked at their dwindling numbers. Kisame was the only other male in Akatsuki that Deidara considered a friend. Leaving him behind was gut wrenching and painful. Deidara looked over to Itachi, the Uchiha appeared lost without Kisame. "I'm sorry, Itachi yeah." It was the first, and most likely only time Deidara would ever offer words of condolence or kindness to the stoic Uchiha.

"So am I Deidara." Itachi's words were forlorn, broken. Itachi hadn't felt this pain since Sasuke screamed out words of hatered at him. Kisame protected him, loved him. Itachi knew that the feelings he felt towards Kisame would never be replicated to another person. Ever the impassive solider, Itachi held his head up and forced his emotions away.


	10. Sunrise Goodbyes

**AN: This is mostly just a filler but it shows Sasori and Deidara are still homicidal maniacs. The next chapter will be a filler as well. Reviews keep me happy, a happy me writes faster. Also, I'm debating whether to write a lemon in the next chapter but I'm undecided, so it's up to my reviewers.  
**

**

* * *

**

The remaining four males of Akatsuki sat huddled under a tree. The rain whilst chilling them to the bone would hinder the dogs from finding their scent. It was no longer an option to continue moving, their limbs ached down to the bone and Deidara was coming down with a flu. The blonde sniffled miserably and lent further into Sasori, trying to hide from the cold. Sasori accommodated the blonde and wrapped his arms around Deidara tightly. Itachi still looked forlorn and lost without Kisame's hulking form next to him. Pein seemed uncomfortable with his members emotions. It showed as he sat stiffly and shifted his eyes away from Deidara's plights for attention from Sasori. Pein stared into forest, mist settled around the trees heavily as the rain eased off. Despite still been surrounded by forest, the city was not far. It would take perhaps only a week before he was reunited with his Angel. It didn't make him uneasy, he was worried however, that he'd be apprehended before making it to her resting place. A sudden thought struck Pein.

"Deidara." He asked, his tone not curious only commanding.

"Yeah?" Deidara's voice was slightly raspy.

"You lived on the streets, how is it possible she has a grave?" Funerals were expensive, graves were expensive.

"She was loved yeah." Deidara sat up, pulling away from Sasori's embrace. "I made the grave stone myself. We couldn't afford a proper funeral but we bought a coffin, it wasn't high class or anything but it was for her. The burial plot was bought...more illegally. The systems corrupt yeah."

"Thank you." Pein didn't place affection or gratitude in his voice but Deidara bowed his head in acceptance.

"Konan was the light in a dark life. We payed our respects the best we could yeah." A tear slipped down Deidara's face.

"This will be our last night together." Pein steered the topic away from Konan. "I will go onto Ame tomorrow. Sasori you and Deidara will need to continue south bound. I hope the instructions will be clear enough. Itachi, are you going to Konaha?"

"Yes." Itachi answered simply.

"When we get this plane, where do we go?" Sasori asked.

"I have contact who owes me a favor. There's a house hidden in the mountains of Kumo. Until the heat dies down, I don't know when that will be, the house will be stocked with supplies by my contact. It is the least I can do for your loyalty over the years Sasori, and for everything you've done for Konan, Deidara." Pein didn't want to make a big deal about it and Sasori seemed to understand.

"It has been an honor." Sasori said in a way of answering. Deidara was back in his arms, the blonde was drifting off to sleep.

"Please, do me a favor though." Sasori gave Pein a slightly confused look. "Neither of you go turning anyone into 'art' again." Pein smirked. Deidara laughed in his half way to sleep state.

"I'm not as impulsive and brash as the brat. If he tries to blow anything up, I'll turn him into _my _art." Sasori threatened, his tone was light though.

"Never yeah, I will never be eternal." Deidara then started snoring which made Sasori snort in amusement.

Eventually Sasori drifted off to sleep, his body kept warm by Deidara. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep he's ever had but having Deidara in his arms was comfort enough. His back was cold though, having no protection from the frigid air. Sasori slept light, he was vaguely aware of shadows shifting around them. Sasori was unsure what the time was when he awoke but he assumed it to be just on dawn. The sky was pale a grey but the forest still remained dark. Sasori sat up, rubbing his neck. It twinged slightly at the angle it was forced in. Sasori noticed their orange haired leader was gone. Sasori' muddy eyes caught Itachi's obsidian ones.

"He left when were asleep." Itachi said softly, "typical of him but not ill reasoned. It's easier without goodbyes."

"I see, Why are you still here then?" Sasori asked sharply.

"I planned to leave however you were my closest friend in prison." Itachi looked unsettled. "I could not leave without a word."

"Good luck, Itachi." Sasori's mouth and throat felt dry. His words were caught somewhere down further.

"Take care of him, it is not worth the pain and loneliness." Itachi stood up, Sasori followed his actions, Deidara moaned a complaint in his sleep.

"It is improbable that we will see each other again." Sasori stated.

"But not impossible." Itachi held his hand out. Sasori took it in an awkward hand shake. Neither male seemed capable of anything more. Itachi let Sasori's hand go and disappeared into the forest. Sasori felt an ache in his chest at watching his closest friend leave. After years of been surrounded by people, the forest now seemed very desolate and daunting. Deidara whined again and sat up, his blue eye blinking in confusion that Sasori was no longer by his side. Sasori turned his attention to the blonde, already feeling less alone.

"Danna yeah?" Whispered Deidara in confusion.

"I'm right here, brat." Sasori helped Deidara to his feet.

"Where are the others yeah?" Deidara had noticed that only Sasori and him remained.

"Gone." Sasori said flatly. "It's time for us to leave too."

"I'm sorry, I know Itachi was a good friend yeah." Deidara embraced Sasori tightly.

"I am fine brat." Sasori allowed Deidara to take his hand. They headed south. Sasori was unimpressed with Pein's 'coordinates.' It was more roughly hints and unhelpful directions. Coordinates were precise numbers to a destination. 'Go south to find a small town called Kusa.' Which was the first hint was not a coordinate. If Pein was still there Sasori would have being sorely tempted to give him a lesson on proper directions. There was no clue on for far south they had to go, whether they have to head slightly south-east or south-west or exactly when they should start heading south. Sasori figured they might as well head south now and see if Pein's ridiculous directions would get them lost. A small rumbling noise distracted Sasori from his inner tirade. Deidara blushed faintly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Deidara looked downright miserable. A sickly flush spread across his usual even toned skin.

"Here." Sasori passed Deidara a thin slice of bread out his crudely made bag. It was originally a pillow case but it now hung off his waist.

Deidara took the bread gratefully, he kept one hand wrapped around Sasori's and used his other hand to hold the bread. Deidara bit into the bread and chewed it contently. Half the bread remained when Deidara stopped chewing, he pulled his hand away from Sasori and lent into a bush. Deidara retched into the bush, his throat burning horribly. Deidara's eyes watered. Sasori sighed and held Deidara's hair off his face. Deidara stood upright again and met looked at Sasori slightly ashamed. The red head passed him a water bottle. Luckily, with the rain they had been able to fill up the bottle without worries. Deidara washed his mouth and spat the water into the bush. Deidara wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Of course you'd get sick now." Sasori muttered darkly.

"Can we rest for longer un?" Deidara asked miserably.

"No. We risk exposure if we stay here for too long." Sasori continued walking, Deidara chased after him.

"I've never been in a forest before yeah." Deidara held his hand out, touching the leaves off a low hanging branch.

"Hn. I used to spend a lot of time in them. The peace and solitary was something I longed for. It also provided the wood for my art."

"Danna, what would you have done if I didn't come to prison?" Deidara asked suddenly then elaborated more, "when you escaped I mean yeah."

"I would have gone with Pein I guess, if you didn't come to prison then Konan would be alive and Pein would have wanted to find her."

"Whether I went to prison or not, we would have ended up meeting yeah."

"Possibly."

"You're no fun yeah." Deidara sulked, "don't you see what this means yeah?"

"I'm sure you will tell me."

"No matter what, we were meant to be together yeah."

"I don't believe in that shit. You can say what could have happened but it didn't. This is what happened. There is no 'what if?' This is our life, there's enough to think about without dwelling on possibilities that will never happen." Sasori said irritably.

'Whatever yeah." Deidara fell silent with an anger glare. Sasori didn't reply not that Deidara expected one. Deidara walked next to Sasori but not close to form any contact. Sasori was being impossible. Deidara refused to acknowledge Sasori at all, it was childish and pointless. Sasori wasn't put off at all. In fact he seemed to be joining the quiet. Deidara vaguely noticed the trees were thinning out. Sasori stilled and halted Deidara by placing his arm against the blonde's chest. A wooden cabin was centered in a small clearing, trees formed a protective circle around the clearing. The two escapees hovered behind the trees cautiously. Both of the males were on high alert. Smoke rose from a chimney and Deidara longed for the warmth. "Can we rest here yeah?"

"There's obviously an occupant." Sasori stated with annoyance.

"Pein only said we can't use our art yeah." Deidara's blue eye glinted dangerously.

"We will be leaving a trail."

"Living out here? By the time someone finds the body we will be long gone yeah."

"Fine." Sasori left the safety of the trees and headed for the door. Deidara followed his a bounce in his step. The two males stood on the door step. Sasori knocked twice, it was a firm knock, it wasn't polite nor was it demanding. A chair scraped of the floor inside and heavy footfalls were head coming closer.

"Who's there?" A mans voice called out suspiciously, the door was opened a crack.

"We were hiking yeah." Deidara lied easily.

"Only this idiot insisted on not bring a map and got us lost." Sasori finished the lie and Deidara gave him a disgruntled glare.

The door was opened up all the way to reveal a middle aged man, his hair was an unremarkable brown with matching eyes. The man was slightly taller than Deidara and a bigger build than both the Akatsuki males. "I'm Tenzou, I come here for a few months a year to escape the city life. Lucky for you two I just got here yesterday."

"Lucky us." Sasori repeated, his voice laced heavy with sarcasm. Tenzou missed it but Deidara hid a nasty grin.

"Can we come in yeah?" Deidara gave a ghastly cough that wasn't completely faked. "Its awfully cold and I think I have the flu yeah."

"Of course, make your selves at home." Tenzou let the two males in and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sure we will." Sasori said lazily, his eyes flicking around the cabin. A roaring fire was burning and Deidara gravitated to the warmth. A small kitchen was in the corner and only two doors lead off the main room. Sasori assumed these to be a bathroom and bedroom. An old styled rug was spread out on the floor, an equally old couch sat near the fire.

"So, are you alone here yeah?" Deidara asked airily.

"Yeah, I can never convince my friends to come out here. They don't find the wilderness an escape I'm afraid." Tenzou moved towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Please." Sasori inclined his head. Coffee? He hadn't had coffee since he was free man. "Black and no sugar."

"Bitter, just like you Danna yeah." Deidara stuck his tongue out, "Three sugars yeah."

"Figures." Sasori snorted.

"Are you two..." Tenzou trailed off unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Together yeah?"

"Unfortunately." Sasori answered dryly.

"Does that bother you yeah?" Deidara asked darkly.

"No, not at all. I sit on the fence myself. Gives me a broader range of partners." Tenzou handed Sasori his coffee, the red head was leaning against the small dining table. Tenzou then handed Deidara his drink. Sasori's eyes caught the headline of the newspaper chucked on the table. The front page clearly displayed the escape of six prisoners and the deaths of three prisoners in an explosion. The authorities were pointing the blame at the prison officials for not running the prison properly. The Government were staying out of it. Typical, Sasori thought. It was the Governments doing in the first place. They were paying out the prison officials to look the other way as the prison collapsed on itself. It could then be shut down and the remaining prisoners relocated. Sasori looked at the date. The paper was from yesterday. They had a four day head start before their escape was even realized. Six pictures were displayed below the article. Their mug shots looked back at Sasori. Deidara was grinning wildly in his. "Appalling, isn't it?" Tenzou asked.

"I'm sorry?" Sasori looked up, tearing his eyes away from the paper.

"The way they were running that prison." Tenzou answered.

"Yes, horrible." Sasori's eye glanced at Deidara who was smirking. "How far is Kusa from here?"

"Not far, about an hour walk, there's a well worn path that's easy to follow." Tenzou informed.

"When do we need to be there Danna yeah?"

"Tomorrow at ten."

"Day?"

"Night."

"You're welcome to stay until you need to leave." Tenzou offered.

"We were planning on yeah." Deidara gave a nasty grin at Tenzou's off put look.

"My apologies, the brat has no manners." Sasori bit back a smirk.

"No worries." Tenzou was beginning to look nervous. Tenzou walked back into the kitchen, his eyes wandered to the newspaper and his breath caught slightly.

"Something wrong?" Sasori asked, his tone not polite, it was more goading than anything.

"Not at all." Tenzou turned his back and opened a drawer, he rummaged around, appearing busy.

"I wouldn't do that." Sasori breathed down his neck, Tenzou jumped at being caught off guard. Sasori had moved silently. The red head pulled the gun out of the drawer with a smirk.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Tenzou's voice quivered.

"What do you think Danna yeah?" Deidara was still sipping his coffee.

"Trust is for fools." Sasori took the safety off the gun and held it at Tenzou's chest. The male was shaking now, his begs falling on deaf ears. Sasori pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged into Tenzou's heart and at point blank range, the heart was ripped apart. Tenzou collapsed onto the floor and Sasori stepped away, placing the gun on the counter. "Pein wouldn't be impressed."

"Pein isn't here yeah." Deidara wasn't effected by the fact Sasori just killed someone. Deidara placed his mug on the coffee table and walked into the bedroom. The blonde began to sift through the cupboards. Deidara pulled out a pair of sweatpants and stripped off his prison clothes. Sasori watched from the doorway. Openly admiring Deidara's body. Deidara noticed and smirked, he pulled the pants on but left his chest bare. Deidara threw another pair of sweatpants at Sasori who caught them with ease.

"Put a shirt on brat. You're already sick." Sasori grumbled and looked away from the younger boys chest,

"It's warm in here yeah." Deidara smiled seductively and moved towards the large bed. "I'm sure you can keep me warm." Sasori didn't aruge, he followed Deidara to bed.


	11. Handguns and Second Chances

**AN: This chapter is quite long and as a warning, there's a juicy lemon. This is a fairly light chapter apart from the ending which has more murder in it. The chapters after this will be a lot darker. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep reviewing.

* * *

**

Deidara all but crawled back into the double bed. He had been up all night hugging the toilet bowl. Sasori had gotten up with him the first time but then ignored Deidara. Sasori covered his head with a pillow. The sun was starting to shine through the window, suddenly the light was gone. Sasori removed the pillow. Deidara had ripped the curtains shut with a grumble. The blonde fell back into bed and soon his soft snores could be heard. Sasori laid in bed, no longer being able to sleep. The red head gave the sleeping Deidara an annoyed glare and got up. Sasori entered the living room and walked over to the kitchen, stepping over the dead body of Tenzou without the slightest interest. Sasori opened the fridge and looked at it's contents appreciatively. Despite not eating much, Sasori looked forward to eating a proper meal. He pulled out several different items and boiled the kettle. One black coffee later, Sasori was frying bacon. It sizzled loudly and occasionally spat oil at him. Once the bacon was done, Sasori started making eggs and then toasted the bread. Sasori placed it all on the table then cut up fruit and threw it into a bowl. This was also placed on the table.

It didn't surprise Sasori to see Deidara suddenly appear at the smell of the food. Deidara still looked sick but the worst of seemed to be over. The blonde dropped onto a chair and looked at the food with eager eyes. Not even when he was free did he have such luxurious food. Deidara began piling food onto a plate in front of him.

"You better not throw that all up again." Sasori said as he sat down at the table.

"I won't. I feel heaps better today yeah." Deidara pushed as much food possible in his mouth. Sasori looked away in disgust.

"We will leave here at eight thirty. That will give us an hour and a half. It will ensure Pein's contact doesn't have to wait for us, it's best if we get there slightly earlier." Sasori informed, making sure Deidara understood. The blonde replied with something Sasori couldn't understand. "Don't eat with your mouth full brat."

"I said alright then yeah." Deidara clarified after he swallowed his food.

"Tch. Stupid brat." Sasori's voice was almost fond. Deidara stuck his tongue out in retaliation. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. "I'm going to take a shower, clean the table up."

"Why yeah?" Deidara asked incredulously. They were leaving the house that day.

"Because I said so." Sasori walked into the bathroom then locked the door to keep Deidara out.

"Ass yeah." Deidara had begun to follow Sasori until the door was locked, he walked over to fire sulking. Deidara placed another piece of wood onto the open fire. Sparks flew out but Deidara didn't move, the sparks died quickly. The blonde remained in front of the fire until he heard the shower water end. Deidara quickly got up and grabbed the plates and bowl off the table. Deidara walked to the kitchen and dropped them in the sink. Most of them broke. This cheered Deidara up considerably. Deidara's blue eye caught sight of the dead body. The blonde started at it, an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

Sasori left the bathroom, a cloud of steam exited with him. A white towel was wrapped around his waist. Sasori found Deidara staring at the body. Sasori couldn't tell what the blonde was thinking, Sasori was hoping Deidara wasn't suddenly feeling delayed guilt and remorse. Sasori couldn't take back killing the man and he didn't want Deidara to suddenly hate him for it. Deidara looked up at Sasori. "It's a waste yeah." His voice was soft.

"A waste of what?" Sasori kept his tone even.

"Art yeah!" Deidara walked over to Sasori.

"We're not blowing the body up brat." Sasori said somewhat relieved.

"I know but still it's a pleasing thought yeah." Deidara then seemed to notice the white towel precariously wrapped around Sasori's waist. It slipped and revealed his hips. "You know what else is pleasing yeah?" Deidara's tone was laced with lust.

"Hormonal brat." Sasori looked anything but annoyed though.

"You love me for it yeah." Deidara ran his tongue over his lips in a seductive manner. The lusting blonde moved to stand in front of Sasori, eying the pale creamy skin on Sasori's chest. "Danna yeah?" Deidara tore his gaze away from Sasori's chest.

"What?" Sasori all but grunted at being questioned.

"I think I deserve to know now yeah." Deidara said with an inquisitive face.

"Know _what_?" Sasori said slightly distracted.

"How old you are yeah." Deidara put on a thoughtful gaze, "clearly you're older than me but I can't guess by how much yeah." No matter how much Deidara pestered Sasori, he'd never gotten an answer.

"Why does it matter brat?" Sasori was on guard now, his age was something of a sore point.

"No secrets Danna. Do you really think I will care yeah?" Deidara reached out and grabbed Sasori's hand.

"My age is closer to Orochimaru's than it is yours." Sasori waited for the disgusted reaction from Deidara.

"That doesn't worry me. Orochimaru was a sick pervert, age doesn't make you into a pervert. Only your actions yeah."

"I'm thirty five, brat." Sasori finally said, his voice steely but Deidara could sense the worry and fear.

"You age well yeah." Deidara ran his hand down Sasori's smooth and perfect face.

"You're nineteen."

"If it's going to start bothering you now..." Deidara looked annoyed. "Do you really think I'd ever be with anyone else? You're my Danna yeah." The blonde didn't let Sasori ponder their ages any longer. Deidara lent towards Sasori and captured his lips, his hands were placed on Sasori's hips and his fingers splayed widely. Deidara let his thumbs edge under the towel, they rubbed in gentle circles. Sasori allowed the welcome distraction, his lips responded eagerly and quickly Sasori demanded entrance into Deidara's mouth. The blonde allowed himself to be dominated by the older man. Deidara stepped away from Sasori, ending their kiss. His hands remained on Sasori's hips though. The blonde smirked in self satisfaction at seeing the prominent bulge in the white towel. Deidara clenched one of his hands around the towel and ripped it away.

Sasori remained quiet and watched Deidara as the blonde seemed to contemplate Sasori's semi erected member. With a lust filled smile, Deidara dropped to his knees, one hand remaining on Sasori's hip for balance. Deidara then ran the tip of his tongue under the length of Sasori, his blue eye looked up into Sasori's muddy brown pools. Sasori felt all his blood rush to his groin at the sexually driven look Deidara was giving him. The blonde grinned at the reaction. Deidara continued to place teasing licks and soft nibbles onto Sasori's full erect member. Sasori growled out his impatience making Deidara laugh softly, the blonde complied to Sasori's hint and engulfed his mouth around Sasori's head, his tongue running circles around it and then licked the slit. Deidara swallowed the droplets that had formed there. Deidara relaxed his throat and eased the hard length of Sasori into it then slowly moved his head up and down. Sasori wrapped a hand into Deidara's blonde tresses. Sasori grew impatient and tightened his grip on the blonde hair, forcing Deidara into moving faster. Deidara's amused laugh was distorted and the vibrations pushed Sasori closer to the edge. Deidara seemed to sense this and cupped his spare hand around Sasori's balls and fondled them with a tender love. Moments later, Deidara felt Sasori clench and then his mouth was filled with Sasori's seed. Deidara swallowed it all then licked Sasori clean with a eager grin.

It was obvious to Sasori that Deidara had being highly aroused. The blonde stood up, his face was flushed and his blue eye was slightly glazed. The biggest give away was the bulge in his pants. Sasori smirked and walked to the bedroom. Sasori could feel Deidara's eye on his ass then the blonde quickly followed Sasori into the bedroom. "Strip." Was Sasori's only command. Deidara willingly obeyed. The blonde's swollen erection sprung out of it's cloth prison. "Get on the bed." Sasori waited until the aroused blonde was laying on the bed then joined him. The older male positioned himself on top of Deidara and then molded their lips together. Deidara was testing his dominance and trying to force Sasori into submitting. It amused Sasori, it was a hopeless endeavor. Sasori quickly made his superiority known. Deidara submitted and allowed Sasori full access to his wet cavern. The blonde moaned his approval as Sasori rubbed his newly hardened erection against Deidara's. The blonde's hips bucked up to try and create the delicious friction. Sasori brought his hand down against Deidara's hip to hold him in place.

Sasori's free hand ran across Deidara's chest and stopped at his brown nipple, Sasori tweaked it and rubbed it making Deidara whine slightly. His brat was always loud. Sasori rubbed their erections together again just to make Deidara squirm beneath him. The flush across Deidara's face was quite prominent now. Sasori felt himself become impatient quickly at the writhing blonde under him. With a decided movement, Sasori stopped his attentions to Deidara's nipple and ran a finger across Deidara's bruised lips, the blonde opened his mouth eagerly and Sasori chuckled at his willingness. Deidara captured Sasori's fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around them skillfully. Sasori removed them once they were coated in saliva. Deidara pulled his legs up instinctively, giving Sasori easier access. Sasori teasingly ran a finger around Deidara's entrance and over his firm cheeks. Deidara tried shifting his body towards the teasing finger. Sasori held him firmly down by the pale hand on Deidara's hip. The blonde let out a needy moan and Sasori plunged a finger into Deidara's tight hole. The blonde let out a gasp of pain and his head fell backwards.

The impatience to just take the blonde was making itself known to Sasori as his swollen member twitched in anticipation. Sasori ignored it though and pushed his finger further inside of Deidara and then pulling it out slowly before slamming it back in, he adjusted the angle and Deidara moaned in pleasure as Sasori hit the prostate. Sasori added a second finger and the blonde tried to force as much of the digits inside himself as possible. Sasori scissored his fingers and continued to pump them in and out of Deidara, with the occasional teasing grazes against the blonde's prostate. Sasori didn't doubt his ability to send Deidara over the edge with just his fingers, he'd done it many times however he removed the fingers and rubbed the remaining saliva over his straining erection. His pre-cum mixed with the saliva and Sasori placed it at Deidara's entrance, once again, the blonde tried to move his body to meet Sasori but Sasori made him stay still. Sasori ran the tip of his member over Deidara's entrance then with a single move, buried himself whole in Deidara. The younger male grunted in pain but that quickly changed to sharp gasps of pleasure as Sasori moved in and out, aiming to hit Deidara's prostate every time.

Deidara was struggling to form any coherent thoughts let but he managed to gasp out 'Danna' before another aroused moan tore out of his throat. Sasori hit that sweet spot inside of him once again and Deidara felt a heat build up inside him, Sasori began to move his pale hand up and down Deidara's throbbing erection in time with his thrusts. Deidara felt the heat explode inside him, the orgasm ripped through his body and his toes curled at the feeling. Deidara knew Sasori had finished as well as the red head filled him up with his white seed. Deidara's own show of pleasure was pasted against Sasori's stomach. The red head pulled out of Deidara and moved to lay next to the panting blonde.

"Only you can do that to me yeah." Deidara placed his hand against Sasori's cheek, he tried to convey his love for the scorpion with his touch.

"No one else will ever touch you." Sasori growled out possessively.

"I wouldn't have it any other way yeah." Deidara's eyes closed sleepily and Sasori pushed his blonde locks away from his face. Deidara looked peaceful and completely relaxed. Sasori had a soft smile on his usual impassive face. Deidara would only ever be this relaxed around Sasori, the red head didn't doubt Deidara's love for him. Sasori had felt a nagging fear of worry about Deidara's reaction to his age. It was obvious now that it was an irrational fear. Sasori kissed Deidara's forehead.

Deidara awoke to the smell of something delicious wafting from the other room. He rolled out of bed and felt the sticky seed of Sasori down his legs. With a grunt Deidara stood up right and moved into the main room. The blonde didn't worry with finding clothes to put on and Sasori turned around and eyed his naked form. Deidara stuck his tongue out and entered the bathroom. The steamy hot water from the shower washed away all traces of Sasori. The water pressure was much better than that of the prison. Deidara stayed under the waters spray until Sasori opened the door told him to get out of the shower. Deidara obliged and wrapped a towel around his waist. Deidara's hair was a dark blonde due to the wetness and he pulled it back up out of the way. The sky outside was growing dark. Deidara looked at the cloak above the mantle piece. It was just after seven. Sasori sat down at the table after placing two plates on the table. Deidara walked past him and placed a chaste kiss against Sasori's soft hair.

After slumping into his chair, Deidara gazed at the plate. Strips of steak were mixed in with stir fried vegetables. Deidara quickly decimated the food on his plate except for the green pieces of broccoli. He pushed them to the edge of the plate with disgust. Sasori watched him carefully. "Eat your greens brat." Sasori held back a smirk at the incredulous expression on Deidara's face.

"Are you serious yeah?"

"Deadly." Sasori deadpanned.

"You suck yeah." Deidara stabbed a piece of broccoli with hatred and picked it, the blonde glared at the offending vegetable.

"Eat it." Sasori forced himself to remain impassive as the blonde placed the green flowery vegetable into his mouth. Deidara screwed his face up in disgust and chewed with the enthusiasm of watching paint dry. Sasori waited until Deidara swallowed the broccoli then allowed him to smirk with amusement. "You're so obedient Deidara."

"Fuck you Sasori yeah." Deidara threw a piece of broccoli at Sasori's head who dodged it with ease. The blonde didn't seem to be overly annoyed, his slightly upturned lips hinted that he was amused too.

"Go get dressed brat. We will be leaving soon." Sasori stood and began to place a few items into a backpack he found. Deidara returned later dressed in a short sleeve black button up shirt and dark jeans. The clothes were slightly large on him as were the clothes Sasori was wearing but it was less noticeable than wearing prison clothes. Sasori picked up the gun and slipped it in the back of the jeans he was wearing, the belt he found held the gun securely in place.

"Didn't make you wait, did I yeah?" Deidara asked with a shit eating grin.

"No, you would know if you made me wait." Sasori replied with a deadly gaze. Deidara didn't seem affected though, he was used to the gaze. "It's time for us to go brat." Sasori walked out of the door and into the misty rain. The red head pulled the dark green hood up over his head. The jacket he was wearing kept the cold out. Deidara and Sasori walked until they reached the tree line. The blonde stopped and shivered.

"I'm going to go get a jacket yeah." Deidara quickly ran back to the cabin before Sasori took a swipe at him. Deidara had forgot a jacket on purpose. The blonde entered the cabin and picked up the dark grey hoodie that he had found earlier. Deidara pulled it on and then freed his blonde pony tail from the hoodie. Deidara then grabbed a pile of newspaper that were stacked near the fire. The blonde screwed some of the paper up and lead them from the fire to a large stack that he threw in front of the fire. The fire quickly began to burn out over the fireplace. Deidara stood up and hurried to the kitchen. Deidara grabbed a sharp knife and with a sadistic grin, cut the gas line. Deidara ran out of the cabin, the knife still clutched in his hands. "Let's go yeah." Deidara ran past Sasori.

"What did you do?" Sasori demanded, he grabbed Deidara's arm and halted him and span the blonde around to face him. The knife dropped out of Deidara's hand.

"Nothing yeah." Deidara failed to pass an innocent expression. "We should move yeah."

The two escapees moved further into the forest, Deidara kept glancing back over his shoulders with an anticipating look. Sasori went to question Deidara once again but the words died on his lips. A huge explosion shook the forest and a blinding light lit the trees up. Deidara turned around and let out a laugh, his blue eye gleaming with joy. They were sheltered by the trees and weren't affected by the blast but Sasori turned on the blonde, a livid expression in place.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasori whispered out angrily.

"Art yeah." Deidara said simply.

"That was _not _art." Sasori spat out, "that was blowing our cover you fucking idiotic brat." Sasori wrapped his hand around Deidara's arm painfully and dragged the blonde into the forest. "I swear to god I will kill you if we get caught."

Deidara remained uncharacteristically silent as they made their way through the forest. There were no signs of police rushing to the cabin but Sasori was on guard, listening intently to all the sounds around them. Another five minutes and a distant whirring began to reach Sasori's ears. The red head swore and pulled Deidara into a dense bush. His hand still wrapped around Deidara's arm. Lights went over head and the helicopter continued towards the non existent cabin. Sasori tightened his grip on Deidara, the blonde whimpered quietly. They waited until the helicopter had passed and picked their pace up through the forest. Sasori moved away from the trail towards Kusa. Another fifteen minutes and they left the safety of the trees. The two males stood on a hill over looking a small town. A few lights came from the houses and Sasori spotted a large field behind the town. An air strip stood out. Sasori chose to go around the town even if it took longer.

They made it to the airstrip without difficulty and Sasori checked the watch he stole from Tenzou. It was 9.55. Sasori moved towards the only plane in sight. It was only a light aircraft. The male leaning against the aircraft was young, no older than twenty. His hair was white but in the reflections of light it appeared to have a blue tinge. The male looked up and saw the two escapees, he grinned. His teeth were sharpened. The male pushed himself off the plane.

"I'm Suigetsu." The white haired male didn't bother to offer his hand.

"Sasori." Sasori inclined his head, "the brat's Deidara."

"I don't care." Suigetsu grinned lopsidedly. The sound of crunching gravel caught their attention. A police car pulled up and two officers jumped out of the car, their doors used as a shield. Both males had a gun trained onto the three males.

"Stop right there!" The older officer shouted. The headlights of the car shined onto the three males. Deidara squinted in irritation.

"This is your fault." Sasori muttered out darkly.

"Put your hands in the air!" The officer yelled out again.

"Do it, now!" The second officer, a younger male demanded, his gun shaking warningly.

The three males placed their hands in the air. Sasori moved in front of Deidara, the blonde knew it wasn't because Sasori was protecting him. Even if Sasori was undeniably pissed at him, the red head was still trusting Deidara to be smart enough to understand his motives of moving in front of him. The glinting metal of the gun was just noticeable.

"Get on the ground!" The older officer yelled.

Sasori moved towards the ground first, as he began to lower himself, Deidara grabbed the gun out of Sasori's jeans and fired the gun at the younger officer, the bullets were shot in rapid succession. Sasori and Suigetsu dove out of the way of the return fire but Deidara held his ground and he managed to move closer to officers. The brave blonde moved closer to the left where the youngest officer was, he was brash and Deidara successfully lured him further out from behind the car door. Deidara squeezed the trigger with a nasty grin and shot the young man in the chest, Deidara fired another two rounds into the chest of the young officer, his last breath was gone before he even hit the ground. Deidara swore when the gun clicked empty. The older officer jumped out from behind the car door to bring down Deidara. A gun shot and the officer fell dead. Suigetsu lowered the gun in his hand. The white haired male, after he dove out of the way had re-positioned himself in easy shooting range of the older officer. Suigetsu stored his .9mm back in a halter attached to his leg.

"Well, I guess we've overstayed our welcome. Time to go." Suigetsu got into the plane then pulled the sliding door shut once Deidara and Sasori were inside. Suigetsu moved to the single cockpit and began to start the engine. Deidara and Sasori sat down on opposite sides of the small plane. They secured the seat belts around their waists. The blonde looked sullenly out the window.

"You hurt me yeah.' Deidara mumbled feebly.

"You brought it on yourself." Sasori shot back. Deidara fell silent again, his blue eye gazed back out the window. The only sound was the roaring of the engine. The small area of the plane was considerably warm. Deidara pulled the grey hoodie off and threw it haphazardly on the floor. Sasori's eyes flickered over to Deidara. The red head noticed a large purple bruise on Deidara's arm. The bruise was in the shape of a tight grip. Sasori looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry brat." Sasori usually wouldn't apologize first, especially after the stunt Deidara pulled, however physically hurting Deidara wasn't acceptable. Sasori didn't want Deidara to compare him to Orochimaru.

"It's fine, I deserved it yeah." Deidara didn't break his gaze from the window.

"Look at me Deidara." Sasori commanded softly. Deidara looked at him with a slight defiance. "I did not meant to hurt you."

"I know Danna." Deidara unbuckled the seat belt and moved to sit next to Sasori. The two males shared a passionate kiss.

"No fucking in the plane." Suigetsu called out from the cockpit. Deidara snorted and rested his head against Sasori's shoulder. The older male wrapped an arm around Deidara in a protective brace.


	12. Angel Below

**AN: Updates may be a bit slower from now on. This chapter is written a bit different to how I normally do, I tried to make it more intense. Please review.

* * *

**

Pein lingered in the trees bordering the outskirts of Ame. A soft rain fell onto the town and a light mist twisted through the saturated trees. Droplets of water rested on the evergreen foliage and as Pein brushed passed a branch, the rain droplets cascaded down. It was silent on the edges of the forest where Pein currently was but he knew as he walked around the borders of the forest, the closer the forest began to encroach into the city life. In the distance, towering buildings that reached into the clouds lined the horizon. The industrialized monstrosity were completely opposite to the serene forest. Pein walked along the border of the trees, keeping himself mainly hidden. Even though Pein hadn't being in Ame since he was a teenager, he still remembered where the South Cemetery was located. It was the least prestigious cemetery but Pein didn't expect anything more.

The sky was beginning to darken even more. In Ame, the sky was rarely blue, usually it was various shades of grey. The sun was setting even though it couldn't be seen through the thick cloud cover. It didn't take long for Ame to get dark and the forest seemed more ominous now. A owl let out a loud hoot from somewhere near Pein. A flutter of wings and a scurry of rodents on the forest floor could be heard. Pein didn't allow himself to get distracted. The forest was the safest way to circle the city. It was rare for any of the city dwellers to leave their concrete forest. The people who lived in the outer suburbs were so distracted by trying to get by in the fast paced and harsh life of Ame they seemed to forget all about the beauties of the forest that surrounded their city.

It was hard to tell what size the moon was as it was hidden in a shroud of hazy clouds. Pein could tell however, that the moon had crossed half the sky by the time he reached the south side of the city. The landscape had remained unremarkable on his journey. The forest mostly bordered the run down backyards of people who forget they even had a yard. A good amount of the houses were abandoned. The windows border up, graffiti covering the walls. Pein passed one yard that was used to house fighting dogs. The large dogs snapped and growled out into the dark as the orange haired male ghosted past the house. A gun shot came from a few streets away. The most constant sound was that of sirens wailing. Pein left the broken down suburbs and passed large factories. The smoke were in giant plumes coming from the tall chimneys and chain linked fences surrounded them. Most were lined with barb wired but Pein didn't miss the gaping holes that people had cut into the wire. Many of the factories looked closed down. The windows were smashed in and Pein didn't doubt that many homeless people resided in them. The fleeting thought of Konan and Deidara inside one of the factories made his heart clench.

Pein knew he had to leave the safety of the forest and enter the suburban wilderness. His starch blue prison clothes were his biggest worry. A faded 'Property of Amegakure Prison' was stitched into the chest of the shirt. Pein heaved a weary sigh and walked into a dead street. The only cars along the street were either burnt out or placed on bricks. The fences that separated the houses had paint peeling off, slates missing, broken and some fences had been stripped away. Most likely to be burnt. The gardens were dead, the grass was overgrown and the most prominent plant life were the thriving weeds. The houses were all similar in design and all needed painting. The houses seemed to have occupants. Seeping light came from behind closed curtains and Pein could hear the distinct sound of arguing from one house he walked by. Thumping music was coming from the street up a head and several rowdy teenagers were out on the road. Pein didn't miss the drinks and cigarettes clutched in their adolescent hands.

Naturally, the smart thing would have being to avoid the drunken teenagers however Pein was in need of new clothes so he ventured closer to the rebelling teens. Pein kept his impassive face as he walked passed a group of four teens standing around the street. Pein kept quiet, waiting for the inevitable.

"Who the fuck are you?" One teen slurred out. Pein kept walking.

"Oi, we're talking to you." A bitchy female's voice rang out.

"Answer us or else." A third male, clearly the largest of the group, his bulk was more attributed to fat rather than muscle though.

"Or else _what_?" Pein turned around, his voice deadly. The four teenagers seemed suddenly unsure of themselves. The only female of the group eyed Pein appreciatively.

"You're in our turf." The largest male stated, Pein quickly surmised that his size was clearly compensation for the lack of brains.

"How about we make a deal?" Pein stepped towards them, a lanky teenager quickly skirted backwards. "You give me what I want." Pein paused for a necessary drama used for dealing with teenager and Deidara. "And I don't snap you necks?"

"You're kidding right?" The flighty male asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"There's more of us than you." The large teen said, his tone slightly nervous.

"I'm glad you can count." Pein said boredly, the female teenager sniggered. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"No way, dude. Just fuck off already." The large male seemed to have found his drunken courage again.

"I don't like insolence." Pein moved forward quickly, the drunken reflexes of the large teenager failed him considerably. Pein had his slender arm in a choke hold around the thick neck of the teen without a struggle. "I will snap his neck first." To prove his point, Pein put more pressure on the boy's neck. "I will ask once more. Are you going to help me?"

"Wh-what do you want?" The teenager who hadn't spoken yet stepped forward, fear evident on his face. His hand twitched as if to grab something.

"In case you haven't noticed," the orange haired male observed the drunken states of the teenagers. "Which I'm sure you haven't. My attire isn't exactly practical."

"You want clothes?" The lanky teen asked. He moved closer to Pein and under the dim lit of a street light, he seemed to notice to prison clothes. He darted away from Pein. "You...you're one of the escapees aren't you?"

"Are you really?" The female seemed interested, she swaggered closer to Pein.

"We'll help, just let go of me already." The fat teenager rasped out. The grip around his neck was loosened and he quickly moved away from the escapee. "Come on." The large male lead Pein and his three drunken friends away from the house party and over the street to another house. The teenager opened the door, locks were unnecessary in these parts. Not because people could be trusted but because unless you wanted a broken window for the effort of locking your door, then it was preferable to leave the door unlocked. The house was dark and the teenager walked down the hallway and then pushed opened a door. A light was switched on and Pein's eyes squinted slightly before he adjusted to the light. "Just...help yourself." The large teen muttered and nodded to a cupboard.

Pein looked over the garments quickly, there was not a lot of choices. He selected a black coat that hung down to his knees. It hid the prison clothes easily. Pein pulled the cloak on and then looked at the teenager that had only spoken one sentence. "You're going to give me that gun you've being contemplating using." Pein gave a nasty smirk.

"I swear I'll shoot you." The teen pulled the gun out, he was visibly shaking.

"I'm sure you will." Pein ran at the teen and disarmed him before the teen could even located the trigger. "Gallant attempt." Pein then left the four stunned teenagers and hurried up another street then losing himself amongst the networks of the suburbs. He was sure the teenagers wouldn't call the police because it would be hard to explain why they were on the street, why they were drunk and why they had a gun to steal in the first place. Just to be sure though, Pein put as much distance between the house and himself as possible.

The sun was rising as Pein made his way through a shopping district. Early risers were walked past him briskly and shops were starting to prepare for the day ahead. The cars began to increase as did the people. Most of them payed little attention to the dangerous male that slipped through their masses with ease. A few gave a started glance at the piercings covering his face and obvious deadly aura. Pein payed no attention to them. It should only take him half an hour or so to make his way to the South Cemetery and that thought alone made him ignore the weary state he was in, the lack of sleep and food was beginning to make itself noticed. Pein blinked away the fatigue and pushed on.

It would have seemed prudent to pay attention to his surroundings but Pein seemed to be lost in thought. It was this that made him fail to see the police car pull up next to him and an officer hop out of the car. It wasn't until the officer was screaming at him to drop to the ground, a gun pointed at his heart that Pein was startled out of his thoughts. Pein turned to face the male officer, he was on his own. Pein wondered if he could kill the man before he himself was shot. Pein wasn't going to go down here, not when he was so close to her. The officer hadn't called for backup yet. The citizens were all frozen in their previous tasks. Their eyes watching in horror and morbid human fascination. Pein knew, deep down that they were all hoping someone would be killed. Pein was happy to oblige, he began to lower himself to the ground, his knees touched the pavement first and the officer told him to put his hands above his head. Pein did as he was told. The officer ran over to him, handcuffs already in his hands. Pein knew that the officer was being foolishly rash but the hopes at bringing in one of the escaped prisoners all by himself had made him act stupidly. Pein pulled the gun out of his sleeve and blew the officers brains out all over the pavement. The people screamed and Pein smirked. Pein stood and waved his gun over the crowd of witnesses. They ducked and let out more screams.

Pein turned and walked away, he had long disappeared around the corner before the first man broke out of his shocked stupor and called for the police. Pein was moving faster now, he forced himself not to run because it would draw needless attention to himself. People were giving him a wide berth. The escapee was unsure whether it was his deadly stride or something else. Pein gave a sardonic chuckle when he realized brain matter and blood were splattered across his front. The orange haired male was trying to decide whether it would stand out more to continue wearing the macabre coat or showing his prison clothes when the wailing sirens of police cars ripped through the air. Pein darted into an alley and waited until the sirens passed. After a minute, he risked stepping back out on the streets after shedding the coat. Pein walked close to shops, trying to blend into the shadows. He failed dismally, his shock orange hair and stand out prison clothes made people jump out of the way.

Another siren came from behind and Pein swore as he realized a police car was also in front of him. Pein was even more desperate to get to the cemetery, he only had to reach the end of this street, turning right then walking to the next road. Across the road was the South Cemetery. It was so close now that Pein grabbed a young female and held the cool metal of the gun to her head. She gasped out in shock. The people on the streets moved out of the way for Pein as he walked with deadly calm to the police car. Two officers had their guns pulled out. Pein knew they were yelling at him but it had turned into a buzz. Nothing mattered but getting to her. The driven male turned the gun away from his female and shot the first officer through the chest. The remaining female officer was hesitant to try and shoot at him because of his hostage. Pein used this moment of indecision and shot her down quickly.

There was no longer any point in walking as clearly the worry of drawing attention to himself had escalated to him being the spotlight of attention to everyone in the area. Pein ran passed the police car and possibly dead officers and then ran along the street. Pein's heart thudded so loudly he could he it in his ears. The cemetery was in his sights now. The wrought iron fence that surrounded had clearly not seen maintenance since it was first put up. Pein forced himself to move faster, people leapt out of the way and muttered behind him. Pein had reached the road and paused for a second to let a car pass. He wasn't going to make it all this way to be knocked down by a car.

Pein felt, rather than heard the bullet. He couldn't tell where it had hit him, only that it was in his lower back. The pain spread quickly and he could feel the warm flow of blood trickling down his back. Pein refused to stop though, he made it over the road and this time he heard a gun been fired. He didn't stop or turn around, something registered that the bullet had struck him in the arm. Pein tried to remember Deidara's instructions. Pein turned right and jogged passed the graves, he couldn't feel the bullet wounds anymore and he had a distinct feeling that was either because of the intense adrenaline rush he was experiencing or shock. Maybe even both. A large oak tree registered in his vision and Pein started to run up that row. Another gun shot and more yelling that all seemed to distant that it was in another time and place. The bullet must have missed because Pein didn't feel it. He focused on counting ten rows then turned left. So close now. Five graves along and he would find her. His vision seemed to weaken and Pein noticed for the first time that blood was staining the front of his shirt.

It was a fleeting thought and he hurried along the graves. She was there, waiting for him already. Pein sunk to his knees at her grave. He could pracitally touch her already. Pein held out his shaking pale hand and traced the letters of her name. The gravestone was decorated with carved images of flowers and Pein felt a rush of gratitude towards Deidara. Pein collapsed completely onto Konan's resting site. He held a new respcet for the world's rotations, he could fell himself spin in time with it. The bullet that he thought had missed was now responsible for leaking away most of his life blood. It had hit him in the back, near his heart. Something ruptured and his lung had collapsed. It didn't matter to Pein though, his life was ebbing away but a smile was in place on his palid white face. Pein had made it, he was with her now. His angel.


	13. Drop Dead

**AN: I don't really like this chapter but anyway here it is.

* * *

**

A young female with absurdly bright pink hair, no more than twenty years old was typing frantically away on a keyboard. Her emerald eyes flickered upwards to the ominous and looming male that was leaning against her desk, his arms were crossed and his face was set in a constant irritated way. His black bangs framed his face and one of his arms ran a hand through the back of his hair, it was sticking up quite profoundly. The arm moved back into it's crossed position and he turned his obsidian eyes onto the pink haired female.

"Sakura." He stated, there was no real emotion, maybe a twinge of annoyance but that was it. He smirked slightly as the female jumped.

"I'm trying, Sasuke." Sakura breathed out wearily. "This is a pretty major accusation against your grandfather, and even if you can prove what he did, it doesn't change anything. Itachi still killed them."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sasuke snapped out angrily, Sakura flinched. "I can still make Madara pay."

"Itachi isn't in prison anymore, he's escaped. Maybe you should just let things drop." Sakura's green eyes seemed fearful.

"You're stupidity amazes me. The first thing Itachi is going to do is come after Madara. If I can prove what Madara did, then maybe Itachi's sentence can be lessened." Sasuke pushed himself off the desk, "however, if my foolish older brother kills Madara, that's one more murder on his hands."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but there's no way to prove Madara blackmailed Itachi into killing your family and even if we could prove it, he still murdered them." Sakura looked sympathetic.

"Find a way." Sasuke snarled out and walked out of the room they were in. The door slammed loudly behind him. Sasuke opened the glass sliding door and stepped onto the balcony. His fingers fumbled with a lighter and he lit a cigarette, he took in a long drag and blew the smoke out, the smoke joined the wind and Sasuke felt himself relax. Sasuke was only seventeen but he felt years older. It was no doubt showing, his skin was constantly pale and sickly looking, the dark marks under his eyes were impossible to hide. Sasuke felt the cold wind reach his bones, he shivered involuntarily. He had never being more than slender but now now his weight was unhealthy. It was rare he remember to eat one meal a day. Sasuke let out another puff of smoke and heaved a sigh. His eyes fluttered shut and he heard the dying screams of his family.

His brother had being seventeen, the same age as Sasuke now, when he murdered their family. Sasuke was twelve years old, he remembered returning home from school, he entered their large family house and noticed the eerily silent atmosphere. Usually his mother was always waiting for him. A terrified scream came from upstairs and Sasuke fled up the stairs. More screams and Sasuke could hear his heart pounding. Itachi apprehended him on the stair ways. His brother was covered in blood. Sasuke hesitated and Itachi walked passed him but not before flicking him on the forehead. That was the last time Sasuke had seen his brother. The younger Uchiha didn't think any further on what he found in his parents room. Sasuke was sent to live with Madara, his grandfather, a decrepit old man as far as Sasuke was concerned. The man was always vile, Sasuke never trusted him.

It wasn't until Sasuke was sixteen, his heart still filled with hate for Itachi, the hate wasn't so much for killing his family as to leaving him alone. Madara was drunk, he goaded about sending Itachi to prison, blackmailing the boy. Sasuke felt sick, he didn't doubt Madara at all. It was just like him to do something like this. Itachi was always protective of him, Itachi killed his own family just to spare the life of Sasuke. Ever since finding out this information, he'd being determined to make Madara pay. Sasuke refused to admit it was a lost cause. Sakura was right, even if he could prove Madara blackmailed Itachi, his big brother still murdered his own family. Now that Itachi had escaped from prison there was little time left. Sasuke didn't doubt that Itachi would go straight for Madara. The door slid open behind him. Sasuke growled slightly. "Sakura, go away."

"Your lack of security is atrocious Sasuke. It's a good thing I don't want to kill you." A silkily smooth voice said from behind Sasuke.

"It..Itachi?" Sasuke turned around, his big brother slid the glass door shut again. The cigarette hung in Sasuke's hand limply.

"You smoke now? I'm disappointed." Itachi tutted.

"You don't get the right to be disappointed. You weren't there!" Sasuke snapped.

"If I was selfish then you would be dead."

"I know that but there had to be a better way." Sasuke turned away from Itachi and lent on the railing.

"You knew?" Itachi didn't hide the evident surprise.

"Of course, I am an Uchiha after all." Sasuke, likewise didn't hide his smugness.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi joined him at the railing. "If Madara finds out..."

"He's the one who told me, he gloated about it actually."

"Hn. He was always arrogant." Itachi gave a soft snort.

"Itachi, you shouldn't be here. This will be one of the first places police will look." Sasuke seemed to remember his brother was an escaped convict.

"Don't worry, little brother." Itachi looked at ease. "I won't be staying for long. I wanted to see you one more time."

"You can't Itachi, leave Madara, I will handle it." Sasuke tried to sound in control but he couldn't stop the panic.

"No, Sasuke. Madara is one of the most powerful men in the nation. You won't win, you'll be killed for the effort along with anyone helping." Itachi looked inside pointedly. "I won't have my murders go in vain because you think you can bring him down."

"So you're going to kill him and then what Itachi?" Sasuke wanted to punch Itachi. Hard.

"I am unsure." Itachi remained impassive, he turned to look at Sasuke. "Please, Sasuke, stay out of it. I need you to stay alive." Itachi pleaded silently, his eyes wavered slightly.

"Madara will know you're coming for him." Sasuke warned.

"I'm well aware of that Sasuke. You can't change my mind." Itachi moved back to the glass door and tried to ignore Sasuke's hurt filled eyes. "Goodbye, foolish little brother." Itachi flicked Sasuke on the forehead then left Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke watched him go, words left him and an infernal lump had formed in his throat. "Goodbye." Sasuke whispered out.

Itachi got into the waiting car and began to wonder if it was such a good idea to visit his baby brother. It seemed like it was going to cause more pain than anything. Itachi ignored the questioning glance of the driver, a middle aged man with grey hair that proudly ignored the rules of gravity. Hatake Kakashi, member of the police. Kakashi wasn't corrupt but he knew the truth. The man had always had it in for Madara but he played his cards well. Kakashi was assigned to protect Madara, from what, Kakashi was unsure. Madara had his hands everyone's back pockets. Slipping in money when he thought necessary. Though, recent events seemed to show the Madara would need a body guard. Kakashi unfortunately wasn't the best man for the job, after all he was driving the executioner straight to him.

Kakashi had known for years that Madara had his fingers dipped in every single illegal activity possible. Kakashi had lost his best friend, Namikaze Minato to Madara. Minato was set to bring him down but before the case could even be brought to court, Minato disappeared. His body was never found and his case went with him. Kakashi knew he stood no better chance which was why he was driving death to Madara.

"Did Sasuke take it well?" Kakashi asked.

"He already knew." Itachi murmured softly.

"Naturally." Kakashi said airily.

"You'll look after him, once Madara's dead." Itachi stated, it wasn't a request.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do than look after a brat."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else." Itachi said smoothly.

"Uchiha's have a way with words." Kakashi and Itachi fell silent, the only sound was from the outside world of traffic. Kakashi's car passed along the streets quickly, everything flashed by in a blur. Itachi payed none of it attention. They left the city and headed into the country. Madara spent every Saturday out in the country, the man loved his falconry. Kakashi had called, informed he was running late. Madara loosely threatened a pay cut. Half an hour later and Kakashi pulled his car over. The gravel crunched under the tires. "The gun is in the glove box." Kakashi informed.

"Your fingerprints are not on it?" Itachi asked and opened the glove box. A gun was wrapped in plastic.

"No, I've never touched it." Kakashi watched Itachi get out of the car. "Stay hidden and wait until I've been by Madara's side for at least an hour." Kakashi then drove off with out words of caution or fondness. Itachi was not exactly friend but he wasn't an enemy either. They both had a goal and their goals were the same. Bring down a man who seemed bent on causing pain. Kakashi drove another ten minutes up the rode and then turned off up a dirt road. He pulled into the small car park and noted it was nearly empty today. Kakashi got out of the car and locked it. He moved a hand down to his gun holster then double checked he still had handcuffs with him. It wasn't like him to forget them but occasionally they found themselves accompanied by a shy school teacher named Iruka. Kakashi smirked at the thought and went to find Madara.

It didn't take long, the man was standing on a hill and watching the skies. A dead rabbit at his feet. A falcon swooped back to him and Madara held out his arm. The bird landed on it and Madara rewarded the bird with a piece of fresh meat then sent it back into the sky. Kakashi joined him.

"You're very late." Madara wasn't overly surprised though, Kakashi was always late.

"Well you see there was a black cat..." Kakashi started.

"I don't want to hear it." Madara cut him off bluntly.

"Alright then." Kakashi said loftily. He took this as his que to stay quiet and moved away from Madara, taking a seat away from the man and his predator bird. The falcon was relaxing to watch apart from when it brought back the bloody carcass of rabbits. Kakashi wondered idly if the bird would miss Madara. It seemed hard to fathom that any living thing would form an attachment to the vile man. There was a particular reason that Kakashi and Itachi chose this time to take out Madara. It was the only time he was away from the high security office he worked at or his home which was just as high security. Kakashi was the only person who was with him today. It meant Itachi's success rate was highly, it was improbable that he could fail. The other reason, Itachi had a better chance at coming out alive. Kakashi could arrest him after the damage to Madara was irreversible. Itachi would be sent back to prison but he'd still have his life. Uchiha's weren't suicidal, only determined.

Itachi would be lurking in the trees by now, it wouldn't be long now. Kakashi hoped the boy wouldn't be foolish enough to delay the only chance he'd get to kill Madara. It didn't seem a likely thing that Itachi would strike up a conversation with Madara first but it was still a possibility. If that was the case, they had no chance. Kakashi would have to take down Itachi, kill him even. Kakashi gazed around, evaluating the surroundings. No one was in sight. It would make his job that much easier. He could let Itachi escape but then he'd end up looking guilty as well. The Uchiha would always be on the run and he seemed to want to go back to prison. Whether to pay for his crimes or for some other reason, Kakashi didn't know and he didn't ask.

The falcon was flying back to Madara when it was startled, it flew off with an undignified screech, it dropped it's bloody carcass. The gun shot echoed out though the valley. Kakashi stood up lazily and watched as Itachi strolled out of the forest, the first shot had hit it's mark. Madara's hands clutched his stomach in pain. Itachi calmly pulled the trigger again, and again, and again. Madara collapsed to the ground and Itachi stood above the corpse. Itachi shot him again.

"Was that really necessary?" Kakashi rose a brow.

"Yes." Itachi toed the corpse with disdain. "He's definitely part cockroach."

"It's not like you to make a joke." Kakashi said with amusement.

"Hn." Itachi could hear people now, "time to start acting."

"Itachi Uchiha, you're under the arrest for murder of Madara Uchiha and the escape from Amegakure Prison." Kakashi pushed Itachi to the ground and placed the handcuffs on him.


	14. Keeping up Appearances

**AN: Fairly short chapter but it shows what happens with Kisame and Itachi. I like this chapter more than the previous one. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**

* * *

**

Kisame sighed heavily, his head rested against a metal table. The metal was no longer cold to him, he'd long gotten used to it. How long had he been in this room? It didn't really seem to matter, he could be here for hours or weeks. The information he gave them would always be the same. There was talk of extending his sentence if he didn't start talking. It was en empty threat, he already had a life sentence, what were they going to do? Lock him up in hell? Kisame knew they had no threats to use against him which was why he was still being held in this room. The door opened and he sat up. A grin already in place.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." A middle aged man sat down. "I'm Hayate Gekkou , usually I don't do this kind of crap but I'm told I can be quiet convincing." Gekkou seemed bored.

"Well, start convincing then." Kisame lent back in his chair.

"For the record, anything said in this room will stay in this room." Gekkou looked like he was hinting.

"For whose record? Yours?" Kisame rose a brow, trying to figure out what the man was playing at.

"You could say that, I'm not interest in how you escaped. What I want to know is the treatment you underwent and what you know of the supposed Government closing the prison down."

"Why?" Kisame asked, surprise and suspicion laced in his voice.

"I'm sure you've heard of Madara Uchiha?"

"What of him?" Kisame snarled out in anger.

"I take that as a yes. He's a powerful man, Madara is the Government, he just prefers to lead from the shadows for his own safety and no doubt he likes the mystery."

"I'm failing to see what it has to do with me." Kisame tried to keep the anger out of his voice. There were two reasons he hated Madara, one was that the Uchiha had blackmailed his grandson into murdering the rest of his family to spare his little brother's life. That was four years ago and it allowed Madara to take over Uchiha Corps. Madara was less known before then but he was still pulling a lot of strings. Having the power of Uchiha Corps was the thing that basically allowed him to take over the nation. Kisame had only ever loved one person and that was Itachi, so any pain that the Uchiha felt, so did Kisame. The second thing, well that was something no one knew apart from Madara and his cronies and Kisame himself. The very reason he was in prison.

"Kisame, we have a chance here to take down Madara." Gekkou pushed. "I am aware of your relationship with Itachi Uchiha."

"You're an idiot if you think you can bring him down." Kisame sneered. "You'll get yourself killed."

"I know what's at stake but I believe if we don't take this opportunity then he will never be convicted."

"The problem is, I can give you all the information I have but there's no hard evidence."

"I'm aware but we need to make Madara think otherwise. I think you know that a statement from you would make him start doubting himself."

"And how, exactly do you know that?" Kisame growled out, "are you playing me? Do you work for him?"

"I can assure you that I'm not playing you."

"So you know he framed me then?" Kisame looked wary.

"Yes, a large shipment of cocaine was imported into the country, only the police discovered it, Madara had all the evidence point to you, a petty criminal. Madara had you locked away for life and his corrupt police gave him full access to the shipment. What did he threaten you with to keep quite?"

"My family." Kisame spat. "My siblings and parents."

"You could go free, you record wiped clean."

"What about Itachi?"

"I don't know if I can help him, yes It's true that Madara blackmailed him but Itachi still killed his family."

"Then I'm not interested. Fuck off."

Gekkou stuck a pen in his mouth and chewed on it, he looked at Kisame with a contemplating look. Both males looked at the door as someone knocked and then opened the door. A man with grey hair stuck his around the door. "Hayate, you're wasting your time here."

"I have to exhaust all my options, Hatake."

"Yes yes." Kakashi said airily, his hand waved in a dismissive gesture. "Only, Madara's dead. Uchiha Itachi murdered him, five bullet wounds. All hit vital points."

"And you'd have nothing to do with that would you?"

"Are you accusing me of aiding a murder?" Kakashi asked with mock shock.

"Where's Itachi?" Kisame stood up, the chair he was sitting on fell backwards. "Is he...is..."

"Alive? Yes. Happy? Ecstatic. Going back to prison? Without a doubt." Kakashi motioned for Gekkou to leave the room. "It appears that Amegakure Prison will be closed indefinitely so returning you there will not be an option. It seems we have another person leaving for Kosame Penitentiary tomorrow, it would be easiest to have your records transferred then and have you leave with the other male tomorrow."

"Why are you doing this?" Kisame asked with confusion.

"Doing what? I'm only making my life easier, having you and Itachi sent to the same prison makes it simpler for me."

"I see."

"I feel it's necessary however that you need to know now that Madara's dead your case can be brought to the courts. You could be free."

"I'm hoping that you will manage to ensure Itachi and me share a cell." Kisame said dismissively ignoring Kakashi's statement.

"As you wish. I will escort you back to the holding cell." Kakashi motioned for Kisame to come with him. The two males returned to Kisame's holding cell. Kisame stepped into the cell then turned to face Kakashi. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it, thinking twice. Kisame nodded his head in appreciation and Kakashi gave a lopsided smile and a wave then meandered off down the hallway.

Kisame laid down on the single bed provided in the cell. It didn't fit the bulk of his body, his feet hung off the edge and his arm kept dropping off the side. The mattress was thin and he could feel the metal biting into his back. Kisame rolled over to face the brick wall. He placed a large hand against the brick wall, he wondered whether Itachi was in the cell on the other side. Kisame ran his fingers over the rough surface of the brick, a small smile playing at his lips.

The clanging of metal woke Itachi, he was unsure of the time and his eyes remained shut. A cell door was opened and closed again. The keys jangled loudly. Down the hallway a phone was ringing incessantly. Itachi had the intense urge to pick it up then slam it back down again, unfortunately been locked in a cell prevented that. He squinted his eyes shut tightly but resisted the urge to hold his hands over his ears. Heavy footfalls were echoing down the hallway and Itachi opened his eyes in resignation. He remained on the small bed until Kakashi opened his cell, the door slid to the side and Kakashi remained at the door. An amused smile on his lips.

"Good morning Itachi." Kakashi said pleasantly.

"For some, perhaps." Itachi replied coolly.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure it will improve soon."

"What are you hiding Hatake?"

"Last names now? You get grumpy awfully quick these days. I'm hurt, all the effort I went to just for you."

"I'm not playing your games."

"Fine then, get up you're going to Kosame Penitentiary." Kakashi placed handcuffs on Itachi then lead him outside and into a waiting car. Kakashi removed the handcuffs and put Itachi in the car shut the door. Itachi rose his brow questioningly. Kakashi hadn't secured him in the car. The officer just gave an empty smile and leant against the car, pulling an orange book out and reading it intently. Five minutes passed and Gekkou exited the building with Kisame. The captive man flashed his sharp teeth in a grin. Itachi hadn't seen Kisame yet as Kakashi was blocking the view. Kakashi took Kisame and lead him to the other side of the car and secured him in the car. Gekkou watched as Kisame was secured and watched Kakashi closely. Kakashi looked up and smiled loftily and gave a lazy wave. Kakashi got into the drivers seat and started the car. "Itachi seemed determined to think that it isn't a good morning Kisame. Do you think he's changed his mind now?"

"You're a sly bastard Kakashi."

"So back to my first name now?"

"You returned to me 'Tachi."

"Of course." Itachi inclined his head, a small smile just noticeable.

"Is love really worth giving up freedom?" Kakashi drawled out.

"Yes." Kisame gazed out the window, avoiding Itachi's questioning look.

"What does he mean?" Itachi asked quietly, he received no answer. "Kisame?"

"Nothing Itachi. What matters now is us together again." Kisame sighed slightly and then smiled reassuringly.

"Fine, you will tell me eventually." Itachi placed his slender hand onto Kisame's leg.

"If you say so 'Tachi." The two males fell silent, both of them happily relaxed.

"Did you know Sasuke bought a house?" Kakashi asked, his voice laced with faux interest.

"Did he really?" Itachi replied with the same tone.

"In Yuki, I think I have the address in the glove box." Kakashi waved his hand towards the glove box.

"Fascinating." Itachi said flatly.

"Yes, isn't it?" Kakashi said airily. "Do you know where Yuki is?"

"Obviously." Itachi replied with annoyance.

"Full of crime, separate Government. I've heard they don't care about peoples records too much. Odd place to buy a house." Kakashi tapped the dashboard. "Oh dear, it appears we're nearly out of petrol." Kakashi looked around. "It's quiet remote out here, isn't it?"

"What are you going on about Kakashi?" Itachi rose a slim brow, trying to figure out Kakashi's seemingly pointless rambles.

"Oh nothing." Kakashi pulled off the road and into a petrol station. It was the only building around. "Stay here like good little criminals."

"We're chained to the car." Kisame snorted.

"I guess you are, aren't you?" Kakashi got out of the car.

"Hn. Idiot." Itachi smirked slightly.

"Got that right." Kisame muttered.

"Don't you see, Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"See what?"

"The hints about Yuki, telling us not to go anywhere? He didn't chain me to the car. I was put in the car before you. The officer with you didn't see Kakashi place me in the car. The officer watched Kakashi chain you up though." Itachi shook his head with amusement.

"He's trying to help us escape?" Kisame asked still slightly confused.

"He was always an odd man." Itachi opened the door and got into to the passenger seat. "Let's get out here."


	15. Disappear Forever

**AN: A very short chapter. There's only one chapter and the epilogue left. (I say that now but I may extend it.)**

**Reviews?

* * *

**

Zetsu lingered amongst the thick foliage of the trees. In a clearing was a small park. There was play equipment, nothing fancy, just a set of swings and a slide. There was also a large sand pit. Zetsu was looking at the sand pit, or more correctly the orange masked male in the sand pit. Tobi was intently building a large sandcastle. It was clumsy looking but Tobi seemed ecstatic at the simple thing. Zetsu didn't desire Tobi, not in the way many of the inmates used to think. What reasons would a schizophrenic male have to want to spend time with a psychotic idiot? It was simple, at least Zetsu thought so. Tobi was almost sane company, having someone whose brain wires were crossed and messed up meant Tobi was a perfect companion. The orange masked male was like a brother to him. Zetsu smiled fondly as Tobi threw a tantrum when his sand castle toppled over.

**"Tobi is a good boy." **Zetsu said to himself. Tobi stood up and jumped on the remains of his castle. It was flattened down. **"We should go soon, we've lingered here too long." **"Yes but Tobi is enjoying himself so much." **"A bit longer then, it won't hurt."**

Zetsu didn't leave the confines of the trees, he felt uneasy to be out in the open. He watched as Tobi swung higher and higher on a swing. Tobi's high pitched laughter reached his ears and Zetsu slid down the tree he was leaning against. A bush hid Zetsu's view of the park so when the laughter cut off instantly, he was unnerved. Rather than standing, Zetsu parted the bush and watched as three young children, no more than ten years old entered the park. Tobi stopped swinging his legs and eventually the swing slowed down until his long legs dragged along the pine bark. The children seemed intrigued by Tobi. Zetsu moved further into the bush, not feeling the scratches the small branches left over his skin. Their words floated over to him.

"You're to old to play on the swings." A boy stated, his voice arrogant, knowing.

"Mummy said the play equipments for children." A girl added, her red hair shook as she nodded her head.

"Tobi's a good boy. He's allowed to play." Tobi replied, his voice bright but unsure.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" The smallest boy asked, his voice laced with innocent curiosity.

"That's Tobi's business and not yours." Tobi replied darkly.

"Do you have an ugly face?" The arrogant boy asked. stepping closer to Tobi.

"Tobi said it's his business." Tobi sounded distressed now, he didn't stand up but he moved himself back on the swing.

"It's a funny looking mask. Like a lollipop." The girl giggled.

"Did something bad happen to you?" Asked the innocent looking boy.

"Stop! Stop asking Tobi questions!" Tobi jumped up, he towered over the children. They seemed less sure of themselves now but they recovered quickly.

"We won't tell anyone, we just want to see."

"Yeah, please show us."

"It can't be that bad."

"Why are you so scared?"

"Come _on_, show us!"

Zetsu watched in sick fascination as Tobi reached out and grabbed the nearest child, the small girl, around her neck. Tobi pulled her off the ground, her legs flailing uselessly. The two boys started shouting at Tobi and trying to attack him. They were flies to Tobi, he didn't notice their attacks at all. The girl was crying but she wasn't screaming. Zetsu doubted she could, Tobi was crushing her windpipe. It would be lucky if she could breath let alone talk.

"Tobi will give you a reason to wear a mask." Tobi reached his other hand up to her left eye and dug his index and middle finger into the socket. The eye was destroyed instantly. Blood ran down her face, mingling with the salty tears. Instead of removing his fingers, Tobi dragged downwards. Ripping apart the tissue and muscle on the left side of her delicate face. Even with Tobi's strangle hold on her, she screamed. It poured into Zetsu, he felt the pain in the scream right down to his bones. Yet he watched, enthralled.

The girl was dropped to the ground and she instantly clutched her hands over her ruined face. She was still screaming only it was hoarse now. She fell silent, in shock most likely. Tobi turned to face the boys who had tried to stop Tobi the whole time. Now they seemed to echo the girl's shock. Tobi reached out for the arrogant boy, he wrapped his large hands around the boy's arm. He yelled and squirmed, his legs aiming misplaced kicks. He was thrashing wildly but Tobi kept his grip. The innocent boy fled from the park. Tobi payed no attention to him.

"Tobi told you to stop. You were a bad boy and Tobi will punish you." Tobi's voice was calm. The boy still struggled and Tobi gripped him around his elbow, forcing his hand to face upwards. Tobi then grabbed the boys thumb with his other hand and pulled it. The bone was ripped out of it's socket and the boy screamed in agony. Tobi made short work of all the fingers and then continued to snap and shatter all the bones in the boy's arm. Tobi hesitated as he moved to the boy's other arm. The reason for his hesitation began obvious to Zetsu quickly. Adults were shouting and following the small boy into the park. Amongst them were two police officers. Their guns were pulled as soon as they saw the scene.

Zetsu slunk back, making sure he was completly hidden by the bush. Would he risk his freedom to save Tobi? Zetsu's split personalities agreed with each other on this question. No. Tobi may be their closest friend but Zetsu wasn't risking his freedom. Tobi brought this on himself, it wasn't up to Zetsu to correct the man's mistake. Zetsu chanced a quick look through the bushes. Tobi's face was pushed into the ground, one police officer held him down and the other hand cuffed Tobi. The parents cradled their traumatized children. Zetsu remained hidden until the police dragged Tobi away, he then slid back amoungst the trees until he disappered.


End file.
